


Give us answers, Nordics!

by VyraFinn



Series: Vyra's Tumblr events [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, kudos for everybody who took a part of the event, originally a tumblr event there people sent in their questions for Nordics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyraFinn/pseuds/VyraFinn
Summary: Bosses of Nordics decide that it is time for people to learn to know their nations better. For one week anybody knowing the secret is allowed to send in questions to Nordic countries. They will have to answer to every single one with full honest.Originally a tumblr event where questions were sent in by readers.





	Give us answers, Nordics!

”Get up”, Norway grunted when he stepped into the room, making the Dane look up with a confused look on his face.

“What?” he asked. It wasn’t too strange to see the Norwegian in bad mood, but he had been all okay just few minutes earlier. The Dane wondered what had happened during that brief time he had been in another room.

“I said get up”, Norway replied, and let a heavy sigh, “we got a job.”

“Now? But…”, Denmark said and looked upset, “I am on holiday.”

“I know, but I want to get this done as soon as possible”, the Norwegian said impatiently. Denmark saw that he was being serious, so he got up from the couch he had just been curled up comfortably and followed Norway to the kitchen. Although he was surprised that they went there and not to the room Norway usually worked in, he understood once the man went to the coffee machine. He quietly waited that the Norwegian got things done before he spoke up again.

“So what is that job you were talking about?” he asked, “gotta be something horrible if it got you act like this, though not too horrible because you are not out to get their heads yet.”

“Mh”, Norway grunted, “the bosses’ got ideas.”

“Isn’t that kinda like their job?”

“Not in mood for jokes right now, Dan”, Norway said, and the Dane nodded quietly, “they have decided that we should be more open for our people.”

“How is that possible?” the Dane asked with a frown, “we are supposed to keep our secrets.”

“It will not be for all people, just for those working with us and knowing secrets already”, Norway said, “apparently, they have got some misunderstanding about us because most of information available comes from history books, sagas… you know.”

“So, they think that…”, Denmark said and had a short pause before continuing, “that we are exactly like in books and legends?”

“Pretty much so.”

“But I am not sleeping under the castle like Holger Danske”, Denmark said, “isn’t that quite clear thing?”

“I think they have got bit more complicate ideas than that”, Norway muttered, “anyway, our bosses got worried about all that misinformation and so we are now tasked to answer for all the questions our people might want us to answer so they know that we are not strange, scary, fairytale characters.”

“Okay”, Denmark said after brief thinking, “that could be fun.”

“It will not be fun.”

“Is it just two of us or are others coming too?” Denmark asked. Norway was clearly not excited about the whole idea, but the Danish nation was slowly getting more and more interested in it. He wondered which kind of things his people wanted to ask from him. He had always been social, but he hadn’t missed the fact that people seemed to be often too shy to speak with him or stayed farther just in case the nation would do something strange. He was honestly getting excited, but he kept it down for Norway’s sake.

“It is all five”, the Norwegian said with a sigh, “fuck the Nordic co-operation.”

“Hey!”

“I know, Dan, I like it”, Norway muttered, “only not when it is used against me like this.”

“It will be fine”, Denmark said, and reached over the table to hold the man’s hand, “like how bad questions they could ask?”

“You never know with humans”, Norway replied, “well. The questions will come to my email, so I thought we may as well start whenever the first ones come in. I have alerted others and they will come over here as soon as possible.”

“Okay”, Denmark said, “so we just wait now.”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna play something?” the Dane asked, already getting bored with waiting.

“Play what?”

“20 questions?” Norway gave him a long look, and slowly shook his head.

“I can’t believe I picked up you out of all the possible life partners”, he muttered, while the Dane smirked and reached to give him a peck on cheek.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Sooo... When did you all really come to life? I mean, it must have been before your 'official' birthday, right?**

It took half an hour and two cups of coffee before Norway’s phone flashed light for a received message. He had muted the device in hope he would miss all the possible notifications, but he hadn’t count on the screen lighting up. With a sigh he picked up the phone, and gave the smiling Dane a quick look before checking what people wanted to know.

“Well”, he said, “they do go for the deep questions right away.”

“What is it?” Denmark asked.

“When did we really come to life?” Norway read, and placed the phone back on the table, reaching for his coffee mug next.

“That is difficult one”, the Danish nation noted, “I don’t really remember, but it should have happened before the state came to be, right?”

“That would make sense”, Norway agreed, “we are both, nation and state.”

“You got better memory than me, so do you have any idea when you were really born?” Denmark asked, “I usually say it was around 900 to just have some year, but I have heard there were people in my land already in 500 or so. It is kinda hard to keep up with time sometimes.”

“I spent my early life with trolls”, Norway muttered, “they don’t count time and neither I cared about that.” Denmark nodded, and for a few minutes two nations just stared at the table.

“Nor.”

“What?” Norway asked and glanced up when the Dane broke the brief silence.

“I started to feel really old suddenly”, Denmark admitted, “I can’t even remember when I was born.”

“Well, you are an old man”, Norway said, a small smile appearing on his lips when the Dane gave him slightly pouting look, “don’t worry. I am sure nobody would remember the exact date after over thousand years. Also, you are quite well preserved anyway.”

“Thanks!” Denmark said with a small smirk, “same goes for you, my love, you don’t look a day over 500!”

“How wonderful”, Norway muttered, “must be all thanks to my healthy living style and all the annoyance you have been offering to me.”

“You still love me!”

“Unfortunately.” Denmark smiled, and glanced at the phone.  
  
“What are we gonna reply?” he asked, and Norway shrugged.

“Probably it is the best to say that we are not certain, but definitely it was before the dates that are nowadays called our birthdays”, he said, “that is true, after all.”

“Yeah”, Denmark agreed, “just think if Finny was really born 6.12.1917! That would mean he was still just going to into his second century now while Sve is… He would have been over 600 at least, so in that way Sve would be a child molester, right?” Norway gave him a long look over his coffee mug, and sighed.  
  
“I am not going to write that part.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: We all knew this question was going to be asked: opinion on kpop groups like BTS and EXO?**

“What we got now?” Denmark asked right away when he saw Norway’s phone lighting up again, “going for deep questions again?”

“Let me read it first”, the Norwegian muttered, poking the phones screen only with slight interest, “no, it is exactly opposite.”

“Show me!” Norway nudged the phone to the Dane’s direction so he could see the message himself. He frowned after he had read it.

“I don’t think I have ever heard about those groups”, he said and looked up to Norway to see if the man knew something he did not, “what are they? Like music or?”

“Music, probably”, Norway muttered, “my second guess is that these are some kind of new drugs.”

“I will check”, Denmark said. Norway looked like he was ready to just drop the question, but the Dane didn’t want to take a risk of disappointing somebody by leaving the ask unanswered. Luckily he found out everything just after few searches with google. 

“Okay, so”, he said, “it is Korean pop-music, and these groups are artists.”

“Lovely.”

“It is a big hit nowadays”, Denmark continued, “this Korean pop-music, I think.”

“I have never really thought about it”, Norway admitted.

“Well, I think they might not really fit in your music taste”, the Dane noted while scrolling down a list of songs in youtube, “I think nobody is singing about foxes.” Norway gave the Dane a long, judging look, and took a sip of coffee before bothering with a reply.

“You think you are funny?” he asked with a completely emotionless tone.

“Yeah, I think so”, Denmark replied and gave the man a quick smirk before he returned his attention back on the phone, “I will play some of these songs and then we can say what we think about.”

“Go ahead”, Norway said, and the Dane did just so. They listened few randomly selected songs and watched the music videos of those with more and less excited attitude, which meant Norway was barely showing any interest while Denmark was honestly curious. 

“It wasn’t bad”, the Dane noted after they had got enough, “they do lot of dancing.”

“You were right about it not being for my taste”, Norway said, “not because of the foxes, don’t even dare to say that again.”

“Okay, okay”, Denmark laughed, “I don’t even really know what they sang about. I have never learn Korean, and I could pick up only few words for now.” Norway nodded, and took his phone back for writing a reply.

“I wonder if Island likes this type of music”, he said while typing, “he has friends from Asia. They might have introduced him for that.”  
  
“Maybe”, Denmark said with a shrug, “I think they played some of these songs in the opening of Olympics. He seemed to at least recognize some.”

“Yeah”, Norway muttered, “well, question number two is done. I need more coffee.”

“You already had four cups!”

“So what? I will not die for that”, the Norwegian said and got up to fetch more. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Norway what has been the most worried you have ever been for Denmark?**

Barely few minutes had passed when the new message arrived. Denmark, who had nothing better to do, was mostly just sitting and waiting for something to happen so he was excited to see new question coming. Norway in other hand just sighed again and drank half of his coffee in one go before checking the messages, only to close the phone again quickly.

“What was it?” Denmark asked, giving the Norwegian a worried look.

“Nothing”, Norway replied, “it is time to pick up Island from airport.”

“Oh he is already here”, the Dane said happily, “wait, he never sends message to you about picking him up.”

“True”, Norway said shortly, and Denmark had to hurry up after him so he would not be left behind. The Norwegian was speed walking through the house, so Denmark barely managed to jump in the car before Norway drove off. 

The Norwegian seemed to be calm, at least calm enough to drive in speed limits, but Denmark knew that he was upset about something. It wasn’t hard to guess what had caused that, so carefully the Dane picked up Norway’s phone from the slot in mid console.

“What are you doing?” Norway asked without turning his eyes off the road.

“I will just reply for the question so you don’t need to”, Denmark said. 

“Do what you want”, the Norwegian sighed after a brief moment, and the Dane gave him a quick smile. After he had got the permission, he opened the phone and checked the received messages.

It wasn’t a bad question, he thought when he saw it, but he could also understand why Norway had acted so. It wasn’t fun to remember such moments. Denmark nodded, and reached for the Norwegian. It was too risky to get share much affection while one of them was driving, but he placed his hand on the Norwegian’s thigh for some comfort and show of understanding at least. He managed to type the reply with only one hand. 

_Every time he thought I was going to die._

_\- Danmark_

Denmark closed the phone again after he had sent the short message, and smiled warmly when Norway reached to caress his hair. 

* * *

**shirokage218 asked: Mr. Iceland, have you ever eaten a puffin? As far as I know, that's a delicacy in your country...?**

“So was Isey really arriving now or did you just wanted us out of the house so we can elope to another country or something?” Denmark asked when they were standing and waiting in the terminal or arriving flights.

“He is coming”, Norway replied, “I know very well when he is in my land and near by.”

“Okay, cool”, Denmark said, “just checking. I would have been ok with another plan too.”

“Sure you would have”, Norway muttered and looked around. There wasn’t too many people at that moment, but still enough so he didn’t see the Icelander until he was almost in front of them.

“Hey”, Iceland said, looking slightly bored and tired after the flight.

“Was the flight alright?” Norway asked, and pulled his brother into a hug, “are you hungry?”

“I am fine”, Iceland groaned, knowing that he had to reply for all the normal questions before Norway would be certain about his brother’s well being. While Iceland was interrogated, Denmark checked the phone he felt buzzing in his pocket. He wasn’t too surprised to notice that it wasn’t his phone, but Norway’s that he had kept. 

“Is, do you eat puffins?” he asked, and showed the phone after getting two confused looks back.

“What? No! I mean… Yes, kinda. What kind of question is that?” the Icelander replied with a frown.

“They just wanna know if you eat puffins”, Denmark shrugged. 

“For all of things they wanted to know that?” Iceland asked, and both older nations nodded at the same time.

“We have got just few questions so far”, Norway noted, “but they have varied a lot from very deep to a bit strange.”

“But nothing too bad or horrible yet!” Denmark said with a smile, “so, about puffins…”

“Okay”, Iceland sighed, “I have been eating them, but I have never really hunted them by myself and I wouldn’t have puffin meat home. It is just that sometimes I had to eat something, and so far I have met only one that can talk and seems to be immortal so…”

“Is this why I haven’t seen mr. Puffin for a while?”

“I am not eating _him_!” Iceland said quickly, “he talks! He is not a real puffin! And I can’t catch him anyway. He is at home.”

“Okay”, Denmark said, “so… Did you wanted stop by somewhere to get food? I mean if you didn’t get any puffin snacks back at home.”

“Danmörk!”

“Welcome to home, brother”, Norway said and wrapped his arm around the younger nation, “I am sorry you are being pulled into this too, but if I have to I am going to take you with me.”

“Thank you. I feel so loved right now”, Iceland muttered.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Norway! Cute. Island. Moments.**

Because Norway wasn’t yet ready with making sure that Iceland had been healthy and not over-worked by his government, Denmark got the honour to drive them back home while two other Nordics were sitting on the back seat and talking. Although it sounded more like asking things and replying with as short answers as possible. Denmark listened them and tried to not laugh out loud too much while stealing glances through the mirror. He loved to see them like that, just being annoying brothers. 

The moment was only interrupted by the phone, which Denmark had unmuted. He also didn’t care about not using phone while driving rules, so he checked the message right away. 

“Norge! They want cute moments!” he yelled and smiled when he noticed the Norwegian giving him a long look through the same mirror he had used to watch them. 

“What a bother”, he sighed and reached his hand to take the phone. His expression changed to slightly amused one after he had read the message.

“What was it?” Iceland asked.

“Well, it is not really detailed, or ask, but I assume they want to know about cute moments between us”, Norway said, “oh, I have got many of those.”

“Nore”, Iceland said and frowned, “no.”

“They asked that”, Norway shrugged, and wrapped his arm around the Icelander for hug, “I can still remember when you were so young I could carry you around in my arms all day without getting tired.”

“Nore…”

“And now you are almost same height with me”, Norway continued, ruffling the Icelander’s hair with a smile on his lips, “once I could turn to look around, only to find you following my every step. I protected you and took care that nothing would ever make you unhappy. I sang lullabies and told stories to make your nights peaceful. I taught you all I know. I did everything I could, but now you are grown up. You don’t need me anymore.” Iceland was blushing because of the mixed feelings of embarrassment and enjoying the attention. It took him a while to reply but finally he leaned against the Norwegian, relaxing when his brother’s calming presence surrounded him.

“I still care about you, you know”, he muttered quietly, “you are my brother.” Norway chuckled and petted the silvery hair.

“I will always take care of you”, the Norwegian promised.

“I am still an adult too.”

“I will always take care of you in accepted amounts”, Norway added and laughed softly, “I know you are strong enough now.”

“Good”, Iceland said and looked up to the Dane, “you really have nothing embarrassing to say?”

“No, I was just enjoying the cuteness”, Denmark replied with a cheerful tone, “though, now that you said it, I was thinking about that one time you accidentally got a paint bucket over you and didn’t manage to get all that red paint off your hair so you hided for entire day only because you thought Nor would be mad about that.”

“Dan.”

“It was cute!” Denmark said, “after all that worrying and panic we found you sitting in the attic with your hair red and crying because you thought we would hate you for some reason.”

“That was not cute”, Iceland muttered, partly hiding his face on the Norway’s shoulder, “Nore, tell him stop.”

“Hey, you asked it!” Denmark said, “and it was cute right after we stopped being worried and started to tell you how much we would still love you even if you got your hair coloured with paint.” Iceland groaned, and Norway patted his back. 

“Don’t worry”, he said, “I will just write on the reply that some questions are too personal to give answers for, so you will be saved from public embarrassment.”

“Thanks. It is embarrassing enough to be in the same space with you two”, Iceland muttered back, making the two older nations laugh. 

* * *

**rebels-advocate asked: Hello! It’s been a while, but it’s good that you’ve had a nice break. I wish fanfiction writers were paid, man. The ask-mini-fic thing is a really good idea! I have a question for the nations: what do they do at the Olympics? Are they at Pyeongchang right now, or watching from home? Do they scream and cry and get really patriotic? :)**

  
  
They got a short break from questions after picking up the Icelander from the airport. Norway used the moment for making food for his brother, who still claimed he was not hungry but still ate everything the Norwegian placed on his plate. Denmark was playing games with Norway’s phone, because his own had ran out of the battery, and almost dropped the device when new question popped up.

“We got something again!” he yelled to others, “it is about the current hot topic!”

“I hoped they would stop already”, Norway muttered, “what is it?”

“What we did at the Olympics?” Denmark read out lout, “in the current one.”

“That is at least easy to answer”, the Norwegian noted, “we were all at the opening ceremony, and there is always own get together party for personifications after that so we were there too.”

“Yeah”, Denmark nodded, “Is, how long you spent in Pyeongchang? I think you were still there after me and Nor took a flight home.” They had spent the ceremonies and party mostly together, though they had also met others there and they all had own friends too. 

“I left after the last of my athletes had competed”, the Icelander replied, and gave the older nations a questioning look, “you two left surprising early, actually.”

“We were going for the security conference in München”, Norway replied, “Finland was there too, but he went back to Pyeongchang after.”

“We did not follow him, because Nor got some more work here and I am on holiday now”, Denmark said, “I prefer to spend it with having some high quality time with Nor!”

“Which means he is distracting me while I try to work”, Norway added, and got a wink from the Dane.

“You love it”, he said with a smirk. Both of the other Nordics gave him a long look.

“Are Fin and Sví still there?” Iceland asked, and Norway nodded.

“They will come here as soon as they have got all the ice hockey matches done”, he explained, “or at least the ones between their teams. There is still a chance that they are playing against each others for medals.”  
  
“Are they really allowed to be at the same place when their teams are playing?”

“No, but who is gonna stop them?” Denmark said, “I am staying far when those two are going crazy. Good thing the flight from Korea is so long. They will have time to calm down before they are here.”

“Yeah”, Norway agreed with a nod, “was that all of the question?” Denmark glanced at the phone again, and shook his head.

“Do we get patriotic during the games?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Yes”, the Dane nodded, and frowned then, “can we really be patriotic? Isn’t it kinda selfish for us to be patriotic?”

“Maybe”, Norway said with a shrug, “I am still not going to stop being proud of my people.”

“Easy to be proud when they are getting all the medals”, Iceland muttered, but Norway only shrugged again.

“Everybody has been doing a good job”, he noted.

“True that”, Denmark said, still reading the message, “okay last thing, do we cry or yell or cheer for our people.”

“Of course”, Norway and Iceland said almost at the same time, and Norway continued, “and if my people are not playing, then I cheer for any Nordics. Isn’t it so?”

“Yeah!”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Iceland, what do you think about Denmark taking your ponies?**

“Icey!” Denmark said and managed to startle the Icelander who had been laying on the couch, trying to survive from all the food he had eaten. 

“What now?” he grunted, and tried his best to give the Dane a look that perfectly showed his feelings for the man interrupting his rest. 

“What you think about me taking your ponies?” Denmark asked and rested his arms against the couch. Iceland frowned and stared at him for a while before slowly shaking his head.

“I don’t have any ponies”, he replied, “was that one of those questions?”

“Yeah.”

“Send them the link.”

“Yes, sir, yes”, Denmark replied, and went back to kitchen to bother the Norwegian.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Ok, what do you think about Denmark taking your *horses* then?**

“Isey?”

“What?” Iceland grunted when Denmark came back after just a couple of minutes. It had been short time, but just enough for the Icelander to almost fall asleep.

“They want to know about horses now”, the Dane said, and Iceland looked up to him.

“Are you even taking my horses?” he asked, and Denmark shrugged.

“Kinda yeah”, he said, “there are lots in my land, thought I am not really personally picking them up from your place, and I don’t know if you owned them all, actually.”

“Okay”, Iceland muttered, “well, I don’t really care. It is business. My people have took their horses everywhere, but keeping the best home anyway.”

“There are Icelandic horses pretty much all around the world”, Denmark noted.

“Yeah”, Iceland muttered and closed his eyes again, ready to try if he would manage to nap a bit anyway, “and they can’t come back to home anyway, so what could I do?”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Did they take home a lot of eggs from Korea?**

“That was very uncalled for”, Norway commented when he had read the message from the phone Denmark was holding for him, “why would we take eggs from Korea? That is hardly an approved souvenir, and I can’t even image how eggs could survive the flight in suitcase.”

“I think they are hinting on that…”, Denmark said and used a moment to find right words, “accident.” Norway still continued washing dishes, but that didn’t stop him from giving the Dane a long look.

“They returned most of the eggs”, he said, “and rest were used to bake cakes to celebrate my athletes who brought glory to the country. It was lot of cakes, I would say, more than other teams have.”

“You get always smug when we speak about games you people good with”, Denmark noted, not missing the small smirk on Norway’s lips. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Norway asked back, “now, put the phone away and help me with this. I want the kitchen spotless before we go to sleep.”

“Okay”, Denmark said and left the phone on the table.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Norway, what is the most remarkable memory you have from the Kalmar Union time?**

The rest of evening had been peaceful with only Iceland complaining about being allowed to nap for too long. Norway accepted the blame, but couldn’t say anything else than he hadn’t wanted to disturb his brother when he slept so peacefully. They had stayed up a bit later than normally that evening, but still went to the bed before midnight.

As usually, Denmark fell asleep first, and Norway stayed awake. He didn’t have problems with sleeping, but he was more evening person and he liked to just lay on the bed for a while and think about things before he fell asleep. It also calmed him to listen the Dane next to him dreaming. Sometimes Denmark would talk or move in his dreams, often reaching for the Norwegian and smiling when he felt him near. It amused the Norwegian, and made him happy that the Dane wanted to be with him even when he slept. 

But this time Denmark wasn’t speaking or being restless, he only laid still while Norway stared at the ceiling. The phone’s sudden ring startled him, and he slammed his hand over it. Almost panicky he switched the phone on mute, and turned to look at the Dane. Luckily, Denmark has always been heavy sleeper, and the mere phone ring couldn’t get him up. He only sighed, murmured few words and moved his hand closer to Norway, who took the hint and placed his own hand over it. Denmark smiled, but didn’t wake up.

“Sorry about that”, Norway whispered, “I didn’t know they would send in questions this late.” He didn’t got a reply, he hadn’t expected that either. He pondered about ignoring the message, but he was again wide awake and his curiosity was too strong so he took a peak.

Once he read the question, he was glad that Denmark was sleeping. There were something they did not talk about when he was around, and the Kalmar union was one of them. Although, it could have seen as the greatest moment of Nordics as they were all under the same crown, it hadn’t been that. The idea of union itself had been promising, but turned out to only shred the connection between them and lead their family torn apart. At the end of it, Sweden and Denmark had fell in repeating of wars, and it had took centuries until they all five once again sat at the same dinner table and awkwardly tried to make their family whole. None of them remembered the time with warmth, and Denmark himself loathed it most although he had been the king back then. 

It was still a good question, Norway thought. The union had been harsh for him. He had lost his own royal family, his people had been taxed too much, their religion changed and he himself had nearly forgot his own language because he was forced to speak only Danish. He had lost some land too due to the wars after Sweden left the union, and during it he had been forced to listen Denmark and Sweden fighting more and more everyday until the Swede got enough of it. 

So, there wasn’t much that made him happy about the union.

Except one thing. Despite of everything, he had fell in love. It really did not make sense. They should have turn to enemies instead of lovers as Denmark represented everything that was hurting Norway and his people. Still, he somehow managed to see past of it, and he understood the pain the Dane was feeling. He didn’t want to do the things his leaders were doing, and he fought so much he could. He even threatened his own kings so they would let the Norwegian nation be. Sadly, there hadn’t been much he could have done but Norway appreciated it and grew loyal to him, trusting that even if every single man and woman in Danish land would turn against his people, Denmark would not follow them. They still had fights sometimes when Norway grew frustrated on his situation, but he never hated the Danish nation even if he had all the rights to do so. He just loved him.

Norway turned to look the Dane, keeping his movements slow just in case. Denmark still looked almost exactly same than back then. He had only got few years more in his physical age, and some new scars on his skin. Norway smiled when he looked at the peacefully sleeping man, feeling happy that he didn’t need to sneak to meet him anymore or fear for their future. Nowadays nobody cared if the Norwegian and Danish personification shared the bed. People would mostly see it just an expected pairing, Norway thought and chuckled quietly before opening the phone again.

_I fell in love._

_\- Norge_

He placed the little device back on the side table after making sure it really was on mute, and stretched his arms. He snuggled closer to the Dane, gently poking his side for a signal that Denmark somehow understood even through his dream and moved his arm so Norway could comfortably settle against his side. 

“I love you”, the Norwegian muttered out loud. Again, he didn’t got a word for reply, but the Dane sighed happily and hugged him tighter. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Denmark, how far would you go to protect Norway?**

**(It is a little nsfw)**

Usually Denmark was the first to wake up, but it wasn’t strange that the Norwegian nation awake before the Dane. It only happened rarely, but that morning was one of those rare times. Instead of stirring awake from the Dane kissing his forehead for good morning and leaving to make the breakfast, Norway felt the warm body under him and found himself laying over the sleeping man. He didn’t know how much the time was, but it had to be an early morning because there was just a hint of light coming outside and Denmark was still sleeping.

Norway had had good dreams, though they had left him only with slight feeling of calm and comfort. He still wasn’t sad about that because the reality was just as peaceful. Waking up before the Dane also gave him a perfect chance to show some affection, and he happened to be in mood for that so he moved a bit to get most of his weight off the Dane and started to trace the shape of man’s body with his fingers along the skin, placing small kisses here and there until Denmark stirred from his slumber.

“Hey, love”, he said with a slightly hoarse voice after sleep, “we are having lovely morning?” Norway stopped for a while, looking at the Dane and pressing his cheek against the man’s chest. He was feeling rather comfortable at the moment, and smiled when Denmark replied with wrapping his arms again around him.

“If you are not in hurry anywhere”, the Norwegian replied, and got a smirk with a quick head shake as an answer. 

“Even if I had, I would cancel that now”, the Dane muttered, starting to caress the Norwegian’s body. His only problem was to keep his voice down when the Norwegian found the specially good spot to kiss and nib.

“You can be loud”, he whispered on top of the Dane.

“But Is…”

“I made a spell”, the Norwegian said, “nobody will hear us.” 

“Wonderful”, the Dane said and smiled before the man made him gasp and managed to get a louder moan out of him. They continued for a while until the phone on the table started to buzz and didn’t stop until it got annoying.

“Hell”, Norway said and picked up the phone to take the annoying call, “what?”

“Whoever it is, they deserve to be punched hard straight on the face”, Denmark muttered, feeling frustrated for the pleasant moment being disturbed. It wasn’t everyday that Norway was so eager for kisses and touching. 

“I do not care”, Norway said harshly to the phone, “Sverige, I am trying to make love with Dan right now, so you better to figure out your problems by yourself or wait until we are done. Bye.”

“Oh, it was Sve”, Denmark said, “he deserves to be punched on the face all the time.”

“He is jerk sometimes”, Norway muttered, “we got a question too.”

“What? Show me!” Denmark said, but the Norwegian only glanced at him and quickly put the phone away.

“It was nothing important”, he claimed, “let’s just…”

“No wait”, Denmark said, knowing the look Norway was giving him, “it is something important you don’t want me to see. Nor…”

“Dan, please.”

“I just wanna see”, the Dane said, “it is for me, right?”

“Can’t I just distract you with us having sex?” the Norwegian asked back, “I thought you were up for that?”

“I am, but…”, the Dane said and bit his lip when Norway started to caress his chest again, “but… I want to see what it was to make you… so… uh… Nor…”

“Fine”, the Norwegian sighed when even a kiss didn’t stop the Dane from trying to reach the phone. He moved away, picking up the phone and almost throwing it at Denmark, who smiled and mouthed quick thank you before focusing on the message. Norway settled down on him, though he also thought about just leaving the Dane alone.

“This is an easy question”, Denmark said, “I would…”

“Don’t say it”, Norway ordered, but the Dane only smiled at him and reached to caress his hair.

“I would give up everything. I would destroy my own land. I would kill everybody who dares even think about hurting you. I would do all I can just to make sure you are happy”, Denmark said with a smile, “I would…”

“Do not say it!”

“I would die”, he said without hesitation, “if it meant you would survive.” Norway didn’t smile back. He got up on his knees, staying over the Dane and giving him the angriest look the man had ever seen. 

“Don’t you dare to do that”, he said through this teeth, and moved so his lips were almost touching the Dane’s, “you will not leave me alone here.” Denmark raised his hand on the man’s back. Usually that would have calmed the Norwegian, but he was too angry then. 

“I would still do that”, he said.

“That is selfish”, Norway told him, “you think I could just continue my happy life knowing that you gave up yours for me? That I would be all okay to live alone rest of my eternity? Think again, Dane.”

“But if it was the only way…”  
  
“It will not be”, Norway said, pushing his fingers against the Dane’s skin so hard it left small marks, “you will not die for me. Do you understand? If I am dying, I will die without you trying to be heroic.” Denmark still smiled, a hint of sadness mixed on it when he thought the possibility of losing the Norwegian. 

“I am not giving any promises”, he said, “I love you.” Norway stared at him, clearly thinking about all the possible insults and things to yell at the man.

“Idiot”, he ended up saying, and then kissed the man hard.

“So we are gonna have angry love making now instead of sweet one?”

“Shut up and focus.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Mr. Denmark, you're an early riser I guess. But it's morning also your favorite part of the day or rather another daytime?**

“You two took a long time to get up”, Iceland said with a bored tone when two other Nordics finally showed up for breakfast, “had fun?”

“Oh yeah”, Denmark said with a smirk while Norway just brushed off the question with a shrug and went for the coffee. 

“Thank you for the muting spell, by the way”, the Icelander said, giving his brother a bit too knowing look that Norway didn’t really like, “I really did not want to hear what you were doing.”

“You are welcome”, the Norwegian replied calmly, “things were easier when you were still innocent and slept all night through.”

“It was your fault I was already up”, Iceland noted, “you didn’t wake me up from my nap.” Denmark was listening the brothers’ chatting and shared half insults only with slight attention, because he had noticed Norway’s phone getting a message again and he was curious to see if it was for him again. He was happy to notice that it indeed was for him.

“I kinda like every time of day”, he muttered to himself out loud, “depends on day, I guess. If I have something fun for evening, then evening is the best. Sometimes it is afternoon, and I also like the early mornings a lot.” He used a moment to think about the answer, and picked up breakfast for himself and Norway, who sometimes forgot he needed something else than coffee too. Iceland had already successfully finished a bowl of cereals while waiting for others to get up. 

“Nor, do you think I have favorite time of day?” he asked, but was completely ignored by the two nations deep in their prattling.

“If you just did your fun time in the forest like during old days”, Iceland said, “I could visit without fear.”

“It is cold outside.”

“Nor?” Denmark tried again.

“That seemed to not be problem few centuries ago.”

“The houses didn’t have good heating systems yet”, Norway noted calmly, “it didn’t really matter if I am cold outside or inside.”

“Wouldn’t it just add something if there is a risk of getting a flu included?”

“It is supposed to be _pleasant_ , not life threatening.”

“You will not die for a little flu”, Iceland noted, “and Dan will cuddle with you so isn’t it win-win situation?”

“I can’t see how ending up sick and bedridden with Dan would be winning anything.”

“Nor?”

“We all know you would just like that”, Iceland said, “your lover is seeking for your attention, if you haven’t notice.” Norway glanced at the Dane who smiled back for finally getting a turn to speak.

“Do you know which time of day is my favourite?” he asked, and the Norwegian shrugged after brief thinking.

“I think that is something only you can know”, he replied, “was that one of the questions?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you just say something cheesy like ‘anytime of day I am with Norge’?” Iceland asked, imitating the Dane surprising well.

“That is really good answer!” Denmark said, “I will use that. Thanks, Is.”

“I meant it as a joke, but you are welcome”, the Icelander said and got a wink from the Dane, “I guess.”

“Well”, Norway said after Denmark started to type, and he looked at Iceland, “where were we?”

“I was just getting you to admit that it would be great idea if you two do your love making in the forest”, the Icelander said calmly.

“I don’t think so”, Norway replied with a slight smirk, “I am still very sure that would be horrible idea.” Denmark grinned when the brothers started the debate again.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Mr. Norway, do your trolls still attack humans sometimes (if they're especially stupid - the humans, I mean) or did you tell them not to?**

“Well, what can I say?” Norway said to the phone and grimaced, “tough luck, Sverige.”

“I wonder what he did this time”, Denmark whispered to Iceland who was also eavesdropping the call.

“Do you really have to sound so happy?” Iceland whispered back, and Denmark nodded with a smirk.

“You know, I don’t really even care”, Norway continued the phone call without paying attention to the two other nations listening him, “you two have this same thing every year at least once. Just get over it already.”

“Finny is probably mad at him”, Denmark noted.

“You know he still loves you, even if I am starting to think he is an idiot too”, Norway muttered, “it is just the game making him excited. I don’t know, Sverige, why you just don’t go to him and do something whatever you two do when you are alone together. It should work.”

“Jep, Finny is angry”, Denmark said with a nod.

“What you mean I sound like Dan?” Norway asked, “come up with your own advice if mine is not good enough.”

“And now he pissed off Nor too”, the Dane continued happily, “what a great day this is.”

“Okay, Sverige, do what you want. Bye”, Norway said and ended the call with a deep sight.

“What he had done?” Denmark asked with a bit too excited tone to sound completely concerned.

“His and Finland’s teams both lost their games today”, Norway explained, “so their teams are out from the medal games, but Fin’s team got bronze from women’s ice hockey, which is really good but Fin is still pissed off about losing one game earlier and so those two have everything messed up once again.”

“I told you”, Iceland muttered, “they should not be at the same place during ice hockey.”

“It is not even so serious it sounds like”, Norway noted, “I don’t think either of them is angry. It is just that Sverige thinks Finland is angry, and then he tries to stay away so Finland ends up thinking Sverige is angry with him. I don’t even understand why I bothered with getting them together in first place.”

“At least they get over it in few days”, Iceland said, “while somebodies hide to the mountains for years.”

“That was completely off the topic, Island.” 

“I think it was not.” Norway glared at his brother, and only the phone’s message sound saved them from yet another brotherly debate. Denmark snatched the phone to see the message first.

“This one is for Nor!” he said, “do trolls still attack humans?”

“So far that I know, yes. It is just extremely rare”, the Norwegian replied, “I am not their leader and I do not know every single troll personally so I can’t say for sure.”

“Why would they attack humans in first place anyway?” Denmark asked.

“Usually they do only so if they are threatened or humans broke their homes”, Norway said with a shrug, “or they just wanted to eat humans. That used to happen in old times.”

“They eat humans?” Denmark asked, “but you were living with them?”

“I am not a human”, Norway replied calmly, “they can sense it.”

“Okay”, Denmark said, “that is good. Do they still…”

“Not really”, Norway said, guessing what the Dane meant, “humans taste bad, they have told me, and there is nowadays so much chemicals and metals on them that it would be lethal for a troll to eat a human. Even carrying a phone is enough to make a troll stay away.” Denmark nodded and had a moment for thinking, his finger hoovering over the phone’s screen.

“Maybe you should write this reply”, he finally said and pushed the phone to the Norwegian’s direction, “I feel weird about writing trolls’ human eating habits.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Hello! I was wondering, Norway, have you ever gotten mad at Iceland? Or have you ever fought? I've always been curious since I don't think I've ever read something like that in history books**

“And the next question is”, Denmark said and glanced up to two other nations, “have you two ever fought about things or has Nor be mad at Isey?”

“Yes”, Iceland replied while Norway shook his head. The Icelander frowned, and turned to look at his brother, who only shook his head again.

“Interesting”, Denmark commented, “you don’t know.”

“You have been mad at me”, Iceland claimed, “all those times I was being… being…”

“You can say it out loud”, Norway told to the nation struggling with getting the words out of his mouth. Iceland gave him a look, but didn’t bother with any comebacks for that.

“When I was still a kid”, he muttered, “and I bothered you.”

“I was never mad at you then”, Norway said calmly, “I was mad at the current situations which made me act harshly, but it wasn’t about you.”

“How about that time I didn’t clean windows when you asked?”

“I was disappointed, not angry.”

“Once I broke the vase you liked, and blamed Dan instead of telling you the truth.”

“Still disappointed”, Norway said, “it is different than being angry.”

“True”, Denmark commented, “he gets scary when he is angry. I have never seen him going like that at you, Isey.” Iceland looked at them both and seemed to be puzzled.

“But we have been fighting at least”, he said, but Norway frowned.

“I don’t remember ever raising my weapon against you”, he said without hesitation, “that would be unacceptable.” 

“There has been fights”, Iceland said, his voice rising slightly, “we were arguing and then I called you…” The Icelander shut up quickly, and glanced at his brother. 

“Oh, you meant verbal fights”, the Norwegian said calmly, “I forgot it is possible to fight with only words. Well, yes, that was a fight then.”

“Ex-vikings”, Denmark said when Iceland gave his brother a strange look. He didn’t seem to fully understand the Dane’s short explanation, but he decided to go on anyway and not stop to ask more questions about that. 

“So you admit that you have been mad at me?” he asked from the Norwegian, who still shook his head.

“No, I wasn’t mad”, he claimed, “I was hurt. Very, very hurt when I heard you calling me with such names, but I did not hate you. I wouldn’t hate you even if you broke my heart.”

“You yelled a lot.”

“I was in pain.” Iceland and Norway stared at each other, the younger looking anxious and the older just as calm as usually. Denmark watched the situation for few minutes, struggling with deciding what he should do. He really hated when they got so serious and the tension in the room rose, but he also knew that the best strategy would be just run out and let them figure things out by themselves.   
  
“I think we need milk from the shop”, he said and slowly got up, “anybody wants anything special? I can pick up.” Neither of the two nations replied so the Dane slowly and carefully escaped from the house. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Who is the gayest?**

To make sure that Iceland and Norway got enough time to figure out the things between them, Denmark decided to take a longer route to the shop. In fact, he drove over the border to Swedish side. It was just few hours drive back and forth anyway, and why would he care about time when he was pretty much immortal. Also, he knew it would piss off the Swede to sense that the Dane was in his side, and for Denmark that was just a positive addition. 

He didn’t realize he had taken Norway’s phone with him until the said phone buzzed in his pocket. A quick look told him that he had just been informed about crossing the border. 

“Thanks!” he said out loud, “I knew this, but wait… Where is my own phone?” A quick patting around revealed his phone was nowhere in his person, so he shrugged and assumed he had left it at Norway’s place. It didn’t bother him much. After all, there wasn’t anything in his phone Norway hadn’t seen already, and he could just use it to call his own phone if he needed to talk with the Dane. 

So he continued driving to the shop without any worries, and even whistled a happy tone when he parked the car and went in to check what he should buy. His shopping trip was quite extempore, though they really needed milk, so he was mostly picking up anything that just seemed good enough. He had wandered around just a bit over half hour when he sensed familiar presence. 

“Finny!” he said and turned around to see the Finnish nation standing behind him, “and look, you brought the Swede with you!” 

“This is my land”, Sweden grunted while Finland gave the Dane a smile. Denmark hadn’t seen in which kind of relationship drama they had ended up earlier, but it seemed they had fixed things already because they were acting completely normal. Secretly Denmark was happy about that, because he wasn’t sure how long Iceland and Norway would be going with their strange fight, and he didn’t want to have too much tension in the house. 

“Hi, Dan”, Finland said, “we were just on way to Nor’s place, and Sve said you had crossed the border to his side so I decided to stop here to say hi.”

“Ah, you were driving”, Denmark said with a smirk, “that explains why you guys just didn’t ignore me completely. Great that you showed up. The question game is getting really funny!”

“I like the idea”, Finland admitted, “it sounds like a great way to clear up some misunderstanding. Right, Sve?” Sweden nodded slightly and stared at the Finn who seemed to be complete unaware of the attention he was getting. 

“I am sure we will have lots of fun”, Denmark said and felt the phone in his pocket buzzing, “well, that was either new question or Nor asking where I went with his phone. Let me see.” He opened the phone, and the Finnish nation sneaked closer to see the message too. 

“How well timed question”, Denmark said, and the Finn snorted, “who is the gayest? I am pretty sure we all know the answer for that.”

“Is it me?” Sweden asked, and both of the other Nordics nodded at the same time. 

“I am sorry, älskling, for picking you up like this”, Finland said, “but sometimes I have to be loyal to my people, and you know what they are saying about Swedes.”

“Also, you are in romantic relationship with a man”, Denmark noted.

“You are too”, Sweden grunted to the Dane after giving a quick nod of acceptance for the Finnish nation. 

“But you are doing it more gayer”, the Dane noted, and got a long look back from the Swede.

“How is that even possible?” he asked, but Denmark just smirked and gave him a shrug before picking up the shopping basket he had put down when he saw Finland.

“I better get going”, he said, “Nor and Isey have probably got their fight done.”

“They are fighting?” Finland asked with a frown, “about what?”

“About if they have been fighting before or not”, Denmark replied, “I know. I don’t understand it either.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Have you seen ladonia**

“Why you have to be in this car?” Sweden asked when Denmark had used already twenty minutes for changing the radio station and mostly just bothering the Swede.

“You know why”, the Dane replied, “because your Finnish lover stole my car.”

“It is Norge’s car”, Sweden said, “you have never had a car.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he stole it”, Denmark said, but Sweden still didn’t agree.

“You gave him the keys”, he noted, “and told him that it is new car and he should really try driving it.”

“But I didn’t mean that leaves me with you”, Denmark complained, “I only went to the toilet and while I was at that, he left.”

“You could have stayed at the shop too.”

“In your land? I had no idea you like me so much you want me to stay”, the Dane said with a grin. 

“I hate you”, Sweden replied, “I want Finland.”

“We don’t always get what we want”, Denmark replied, and started to play with the Norwegian’s phone instead, “oh look, we got a question.”

“Hm.”

“Have you seen Ladonia?” Denmark read out loud and frowned, “it has been some weeks I think. Have you seen him lately, Sve?”

“About a week ago last time”, Sweden replied, “he comes and goes how he wants.”

“I thought you are supposed to watch after him.”

“He doesn’t want to be watched after”, Sweden said with a shrug and kept his eyes on the road, “he can do most of things himself.”

“You sound like a really bad dad”, Denmark commented, “you don’t even know where your son is.”

“He is not really my son”, Sweden said, “and I know where he is. The place is not far from your land.”

“He should visit me sometimes then”, Denmark said, “I am very good uncle!” Sweden glanced at him and snorted.

“You are bad influence”, he said.

“I am not!”

“Yes you are.”

“Come on, Sve, I raised Island and he turned out okay”, the Dane complained, “so far that I know, you have been just failing.”

“Norge did most of the work”, Sweden said, “do you wanna shut up or walk from here?”

“Oh, so we are threatening each others now”, Denmark grinned, “lovely. Do you wanna me to call Finland and tell him what you did in March of 1229?”

“You don’t dare.”

“Wanna take a try?” 

“I will let Nor know what happened to that painting he liked.”

“He knows that already”, Denmark said.

“But do he knows why it happened?” Sweden asked, making the Dane to shook his head and give him a smirk before going for the next threat. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Iceland do you mind standing up early?**

“Hey, Is. Hey, Nor”, Finland said when he stepped into the kitchen where the two nations sat at the table and seemed to be filling up crosswords together. 

“Hey, Fin”, Iceland said, and frowned then, “I thought it was Dan who went to shop.” 

“Yeah, we met at there. He will arrive soon with Sve, I think”, the Finn replied and started to put the groceries in the correct places from the bags he had brought in with him, “he let me test drive the new car.”

“How nice of him to loan my car to others”, Norway said.

“Between us two”, Finland told him, “I am better driver than Dan, so your car was in good hands.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

“What are you two doing anyway?” Finland asked while stuffing milk cartoons into the fridge, “have we got any good questions yet?”

“Crosswords”, Iceland replied with a slightly bored tone, “and some of those people want to know really strange stuff.”

“Like, just as strange as our life usually is or?”

“Not that strange”, Norway said quickly.

“I am very happy that we haven’t got into that level of strange”, Iceland muttered, “yet. At least.” Norway nodded and turned his attention back on the crossword, tapping the pen he was holding against the table. Finland had got almost everything fixed to the right places, when he and Norway both suddenly turned to look at the door. It was a similar gesture for being called by name, and Iceland had seen them doing it many times before so he wasn’t surprised when he sensed Denmark and Sweden just a blink of eye later. Norway returned to fill up the crossword, pretending that Denmark hadn’t just got his attention only by showing up, but Finland went to greet the men. 

“Isey!” Denmark yelled when he stepped into the kitchen and showed the phone he had kept with himself, “do you mind about waking up early?”

“Depends”, Iceland said, already guessing where the question came from, “if it means that I was dragged out from the bed, carried out and dumped into lake before the first morning sun, then I do mind.”

“Heh, that was such a good trick”, the Dane said.

“It was not”, Iceland muttered, “I would have been ok with just waking up by myself.”

“That is boring”, Denmark said and walked over to Norway, “Norge! Can you believe how awful car drive I had! Sve threatened to make me walk back home.”

“Somehow I have no problems with imagining that”, Norway replied calmly. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Who of the Nordics is the best cook?**

“I am hungry”, Denmark complained out loud, making the three other nations in the living room glance at him. Norway was sitting in the armchair, a laptop on his lap and writing emails, while other three just watched the Olympic games from TV.

“Complaining will not make dinner ready any faster”, Norway noted, “and because it is Sverige who is making the food, I do believe that you whining about your hunger will actually have complete opposite reaction, and we will get the dinner even later.”

“Maybe if I send Finny there to tell him to hurry up?” Denmark asked, “Hey, Finny?”

“No”, Finland said, keeping his eyes on the TV, “let him have his time.”

“The food taste even better if he is not hurrying with it”, Iceland noted and with some hesitation the Dane nodded. 

“I just want to eat”, he said.

“Go get some snacks from the kitchen then”, Norway said, “an apple, maybe?”

“That will just spoil the dinner”, Denmark said, “I will wait, and wait, and wait, and… oh look, a message!” Iceland and Norway sighed, while Finland and Denmark both almost jumped toward the phone. Denmark was a bit faster and snatched the device for himself.

“This is almost scary fitting”, the Dane noted after he read the question, “Nor, is your government spying on you?”

“They wouldn’t dare”, the Norwegian replied, “what is it?”

“Who is the best cook?” Denmark said, “I hate to admit this, but Sverige is the best cook.”

“True”, Iceland and Finland said almost at the same time while Norway nodded. 

“I am sure he also knows it”, he said, “it should be obvious after all these times we have pushed the kitchen duty on him.”

“And also because you show up for dinner a bit too often”, Finland noted, “you don’t even warn us beforehand.”

“It is only normal that neighbors visit each other now and then”, the Norwegian replied, “it just happens to be usually dinner time at the same.”

“There is over 550 kilometers between your homes”, Iceland said, “and you say neighbors?”

“On the map we are right next to each other”, the Norwegian said with a small smirk on his lips. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Favorite moments with the other Nordics, if you had to pick a specific moment with each?**

“It would be cool if we get a question now”, Denmark said when he sat down at the dinner table, “for a meal discussion.”

“Well, it looks like you got what you wished for”, Norway muttered and tapped at the phone that had just lightened up for arriving message. He took his usual seat next the Dane before checking what the people wanted to know about them this time. 

“What it says?” Denmark asked with a smile.

“We should talk about our favourite moments”, Norway replied, “with each other.”

“Like as group or?”

“I think it means individually with every one of us”, the Norwegian said, and closed the phone to take some food on his plate. Other three of Nordics had already started to hand bowls and cups around the table.

“That is hard question”, Finland noted while sending the salad bowl forward to Iceland, “I can easily say what is my favorite moment with Sve, but I haven’t been so much alone with all of you.”

“What is your favorite moment with Sve then?”

“The moment we met again after almost 200 years”, Finland said with a smile, “it was August 1953, if I recall right.”

“It is my favorite too”, Sweden said, briefly touching the Finn’s hand.

“Too sweet”, Denmark joked, “was that when you finally became real lovers?”

“I guess”, Finland replied with a shrug, “we did have long distance relationship long before that.”

“I bet Dan’s favorite moment with Nore is just as cheesy”, Iceland muttered and glances at the Swede, “can you give me the milk?” Sweden nodded and handed over the milk carton. 

“You are damn right”, Denmark replied and winked, “there are too many moments to pick up only one, but if I really have to I would say the best was that one night very long time ago when he came to my room and insulted me before kissing. It was our first kiss.”

“Insulted?”

“It was really romantic”, Denmark swore, but Iceland gave him a strange look before glancing at his brother.

“You are weird”, he said, making them both laugh.

“Just different, I would say”, Norway replied, “for me, the best moment I share with Dan was definitely the one after I got independence again. I hadn’t seen him for years, and when I finally saw him again standing next to the man who was to be my new king, I just had to kick him into the sea.” Denmark gave the Norwegian a look full of love, but the three others stopped to stare at them.

“You kicked him into the sea?” Finland asked.

“It was half accident”, Norway explained, “and I did jump after him.”

“He was just so excited to meet me again”, Denmark said happily, “couldn’t hold himself anymore. My poor prince was probably a bit confused.”

“I think he was fine”, Norway replied, “he was _your_ prince before becoming my king, after all. He should have got used for it.” Denmark laughed, but the three other nations shared quick looks before shrugging and continuing the dinner.

“But then with you all”, Denmark said after few minutes, and looked up to others, “I think with Isey I would choose that moment when he asked me to help him for the first time. I swear my heart almost couldn’t take it. After all the years I thought he hated me, he actually came to me for help.”

“It wasn’t that dramatic”, Iceland muttered, “I was just a kid.”

“It was very sweet anyway”, the Dane said and turned to look at the Finn next, “but with you…”

“I would say when you called me just before wars”, Finland said, “I think it was the first moment we actually spoke to each other as equals.”

“Yeah, it has to be that”, Denmark said with a nod, “damn, I was scared of that phone call. I thought you were gonna yell at me. I didn’t really give you the nice guy expression when we met for the first time and I bet that ugly Swede fed you all kind of horror stories about me!”

“Maybe a little”, Finland replied with a sweet smile, while Sweden gave the Dane a bad look, “oh, now I know my best moment with Nor! Do you remember Holmenkollen 1982?” 

“Ah, that evening”, Norway nodded after a brief thinking, and he smiled, “we did have fun.”

“What you did?” Denmark asked, “and why I wasn’t there?”

“It was the last evening of the ski championship held there”, Finland explained, “Sve had to go home a day before, so me and Nor were keeping company to each other. We wanted to celebrate my one gold and his winning in pretty much every single game, so we took some bottles and climbed up to the ski jumping tower to talk and drink.”

“To sing too”, Norway added and glanced at the Dane, “you didn’t have team there, and only bit of interest toward winter games so you were not there.”

“Oh damn”, Denmark said, “I really missed a drunk evening with you two?”

“There has been many drunk evenings after that you haven’t missed”, Finland said with a small smirk, “however, that evening was good. I had never really been alone with Nor before that so it was a good chance to talk about stuff.”

“And sing”, Norway added again, “well now that we are getting deep into that, I guess we better to carry it to the end. Do we share any good moments, Sverige?” Sweden shrugged.

“You seemed to enjoy to torture me with tricks when we met first time”, he noted, and the Norwegian nodded.

“That was fun indeed”, he said, “not so much for you, though.” Sweden nodded, and took a bite of his dinner before continuing.

“The first time I saw you doing magic”, he said, “it was fascinating.”

“It was very long time ago”, Norway noted, “I was playing with fire?” Sweden nodded for reply.

“What about me and Sve then?” Denmark asked with excited tone, “come on, Sve, show me you care.”

“I don’t care”, Sweden replied right away, “but…”

“But?” the Dane asked and got a look for his impatient.

“But the moment long time ago when you showed up one day and told us that you have got a great idea”, the Swede continued, “and so we ended up to sail together. If there is any important moment we share, it has to be that. Everything started there.” For once the Danish nation didn’t find anything to say right away. He only stared at the Swede, who stared back with his normal expression on his face. Then Denmark smiled.

“So you do care”, he said, “thanks, Sve.”

“Don’t think about it too much”, the Swede grunted back, but there was understanding between them, and Norway smiled knowingly. The dinner continued from there with a silence, until Finland looked up.

“Island, you haven’t told about any moments yet”, he said, almost startling the Icelander who had let the peaceful atmosphere to lull him deep into his own thoughts. 

“That’s true”, Denmark said, and gave Iceland slightly blaming look, “Isey.”

“What? I don’t have to say anything”, Iceland replied and looked away.

“Oh no, we are here as family so if we go down you go with us”, the Dane said, “come on.” Iceland was still hesitating, but Norway didn’t had any problems with speaking about the moments he had shared with the Icelander.

“My most cheered memory is the one of when I took you home for the first time”, he started to tell, “the travel was long, and we arrived at night. You had fell asleep already in the saddle, leaning against me and trusting that nothing bad would happen then. You were so young then so it was easy for me to pick you up and carry inside.”

“Nore.”

“I knew then that I would do all I can so you would become a strong nation”, the Norwegian said with a smile. Iceland seemed to be embarrassed, but Norway didn’t mind about that even if the younger nation avoided to look at him. 

“I never really spent time with you alone”, Finland muttered with a thoughtful look on his face, “but I do remember that I once helped Nor to teach you math. That was fun, although it was a very brief moment.”

“The one time you said I am not scary at all”, Sweden said, making the Icelander blush slightly.

“I… I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that”, he said quickly, “it was just so confusing moment and I lost my words.” Sweden nodded and even had a small smile on his lips.

“When did that happen?” Denmark asked with curiosity.

“In early 20th century”, Norway replied, “it was the first time Is attended in an official state visit. It was exciting times.” Denmark grinned and nodded, while others returned to their dinner once again. They were half expecting the Icelander to speak up, but when he did not, they let it slip. After all, it wasn’t fun if they had to force things out of him and they knew he didn’t really enjoy talking about such things. That was why they were surprised when Iceland suddenly started to talk when they were enjoying the dessert.

“About my favourite moments with you”, he said without really looking at any of them, “I can’t really pick up just one or special ones for all of you, but I… I thought all those times we have been together. Like that first awkward family dinner after wars, all the meetings when we will end up sleeping on living room floor and Nore will read for us, and that one time my team was getting really far in football and you all came to cheer for them… I really liked all those moments.” There was a deep silence that only broke when Norway got up and walked around the table to hug his brother.

“We all really love you”, he whispered when the others gathered around the Icelander too, “you know it?”

“I do”, Iceland replied quietly.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Norway, how were your relations with Sweden during the Sweden-Norway Union (1814–1905)?**

“I was having such a nice evening”, Denmark said, “and now it is ruined.”

“I told you to switch the phone off”, Norway replied, “you can blame only yourself.”

“I wasn’t expecting questions like this”, the Dane muttered, but he wasn’t getting too much sympathy. Only Sweden seemed to be just as upset as the Dane was being, but he wasn’t saying anything about that.

“I think it just makes sense that somebody asks about it”, Iceland noted, “you never really speak about it so of course people get curious.”

“True”, Norway said with a sigh, “too curious and rude enough to ask everything.” Finland, who had been in the shower when the question popped up, stepped into the room. He halted just after few steps and frowned.

“Why is Sve upset?” he asked and turned to glare at the Dane, “what you did?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Denmark said quickly, “I am upset too!”

“Somebody asked what was the relationship between Nore and Sví during their union”, Iceland explained, “and I am actually getting curious too.” Finland nodded, and made his way to the Swede just to settle down next to him.

“I don’t think we have ever really talked about that time”, he said, offering quiet comfort for the Swedish nation just by staying close him.

“It is hardly an approved topic of conversation”, Norway said and looked around, “but as it seems you all are curious, I probably should offer a short summary of the time we were in union. If Sverige is okay with that?”

“It is okay”, Sweden nodded. Norway took a moment to think where he would start, and Denmark used the chance to snuggle against him.

“Well, it was quite boring time for me”, the Norwegian nation said, “I was home arrested in Stockholm, because people thought I would run away at the first chance. Which I would have done definitely.” 

“You hated me”, Sweden grunted.

“Don’t think so high of yourself, Sve”, Norway said, and offered him a small smirk, “I fucking loathed you.”

“That is my Nor”, Denmark said, sounding much happier and a bit proud too. Norway petted his hair, but continued the story without acknowledging the statement. 

“First few years I just sat in the same room, getting bored and making sure that everybody knew my opinion of Swedes at that moment”, he said, “I didn’t meet Sverige during those years because he was mourning for Finland, but then his leaders grew impatient and wanted him to get of the bad mood so he could do his job.”

“Bad mood?”

“That was maybe wrong term”, Norway noted, “he was insane.” The Nordics glanced at the Swede, who nodded. Finland had heard about the Swede’s hard years before, so he wasn’t surprised. He only gave him a small smile, and cuddled with him.

“So people of course feared to go near him, because he tended to snap suddenly and without warning. Even I felt a bit scared to face him back then”, Norway continued, “but because humans have such a great ideas and apparently it didn’t matter much if Norwegians lose their personification in some kind of mysterious murder scene, they decided that I should comfort the Swede here.”

“What?” Denmark asked with shocked tone, “were they…”

“I don’t know what exactly they thought”, Norway said, “but one day they came to me and made some half promises about giving my people more rights. I was fool then, but years of being alone had made me desperate so I agreed only with bit of fighting. They dressed me up prettily and threw me into Sverige’s room.”

“I am sorry”, Sweden suddenly said, looking down and holding Finland’s hand tighter. Norway gave him an emotionless look, but didn’t seem to be angry.

“Nothing to be sorry about”, he said, “you hit me, I hit you. It was a fair fight.” 

“You two were fighting?”

“Yes”, Norway said, “we fought for a long time, only to keep breaks when we got too tired and continuing right away after the rest. I think it took days, do you remember, Sve?”

“All my memories are blur from that time”, Sweden said with shaking his head, “I only know that one time I woke up from the floor next to you and I didn’t feel like I wanted to fight anymore.”

“That was when we stopped”, Norway said, “took us days to get everything out, but finally we were both so tired we couldn’t even rise a finger anymore. Humans didn’t come to see us. Maybe they feared we had killed each others, I don’t know.”

“We talked then”, Sweden muttered, and Norway nodded. 

“I still hated Sve for what his people were doing to mine people, and that I had been forced to leave Dan and Is”, he said, “but we were actually in the same boat. He had lost Finland. After that first fight, we came to agreement.”

“Agreement?” Iceland asked and Norway chuckled.

“That we will try to help each other”, he said, “practically it meant that we fought a lot. It was a great way to get rid of emotions, and helped with the mourning.”

“So you became…”, Denmark said and stopped to find the right term, “fight buddies?”

“Pretty much so”, Norway agreed, “his leaders of course made their own conclusions, and because it seemed that I was calming Sve enough for him to get back to job, they made me be home arrested in his room instead so we would be together more. I didn’t really mind about it. It was easier to throw things at him when I knew where he would be.”

“Your aim got better”, Sweden noted, making the Norwegian smirk.

“So that was all?” Iceland asked, “you both just tried to knock each other out? Why?”

“Because we were both sad”, Norway said, “we both lost something that was most important for us, and then got pushed together. We needed it.”

“It helped”, Sweden agreed with a nod. 

“Of course after some time we started to fight less and talk more”, Norway continued, “Sverige heard Finland was still alive and getting better, and I started to get letters from you and Dan. By the time I got my independence back, we were mostly civil with each other.” Sweden nodded for agreement, but had nothing else to add. After a brief silence Denmark grinned.

“I bet Nor won most of those fights”, he said, “no way a mere Swede can win him.”

“I think I will go to shower now before you start to take any rematches”, Iceland muttered and got up quickly after he noticed the almost challenging look the Dane was giving to Sweden. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Iceland i put all my money on your football team you better win!**

“Is this a threat?” Norway asked, glaring at his phone and the Dane reading over his shoulder. 

“It looks a bit like so”, Denmark muttered, “it doesn’t say what will happen, but it does have hinting in it.”

“I don’t like this”, the Norwegian said angrily, “nobody is allowed to send threats to Island.”

“Yeah”, Denmark agreed with a nod and serious look on his face, “what we do now?”

“We tell this person to shut up and explain _politely_ what will happen if they even think about hurting Island”, the Norwegian said and started to type, “and then we will not tell Island about this, of course.”

“Great idea”, Denmark said, “write there also that it is stupid to bet all money at once. Doesn’t sound like smart financing.” 

“Hey, what you two are doing?” Iceland asked, giving a weird look at the nations standing on the hallway in dim lighting, “I thought we were going to play board games.”

“I was just checking emails”, Norway replied, putting his phone away quickly.

“And I was here seducing Nor”, Denmark continued and smiled. Iceland was still giving them strange looks, but decided to just shrug and not ask anything more. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Can Nations have allergic reactions?**

In normal situation, Denmark would have never woke up in middle of night unless something was really wrong, but he had got thirsty and the dry feeling in his throat had efficiently got him out of the bed. It has also helped that he had saw the Norwegian’s phone blinking for received message. He was just on way back to bed from kitchen, using only the phone screen’s dim light. If he had switched the lights on, he could have maybe saved from getting surprised by the Swede who was also awake.

“Sverige!” Denmark said after he had stopped screaming, “what are you sneaking around here?”

“Went to toilet”, the Swedish man replied, looking smug about scaring the Dane without really doing anything else than standing in the dark corner. 

“Damn you”, Denmark replied, “I almost dropped Nor’s phone.” 

“Not my fault”, Sweden said and the Dane glared at him.

“I am tired”, he said after a brief moment, “I will fight you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good night, you ugly Swede.”

“Good night, Danish bastard.” They continued to their own rooms, and Denmark sighed happily when he got under the warm blanket again.

“What was that screaming?” Norway asked with sleepy voice, and tugged the Dane’s shirt for letting him know that he wanted to be closer. 

“Sverige was lurking around in the shadows”, Denmark replied, “thanks for coming for my help, love.”

“I knew you could handle it by yourself”, Norway said, and moved around a bit to find the most comfortable position. He ended up with his right leg over the Dane, and face against his shoulder. Denmark chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, knowing that few centuries earlier him screaming in middle of night would have sent the Norwegian up and run around with a weapon ready. It was better to have some peace. 

“Hey, Nor”, he asked the question he had wondered about already for while, “can we get allergic reactions?”

“I have no idea”, Norway muttered back, “I almost hope I would be allergic to you.”

“But love…”

“Hush, sleep now.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Ice, surely you care if your brother gets sick?**

“Island.” Iceland turned around, ignoring the voice calling his name. He wasn’t ready to get up yet, and he felt so comfortable in the bed.

“Island.” He only hoped that the voice could stop because it was surely drawing him out of the dream. He tried to hide himself under the pillow, but that didn’t seem to work.

“Island.”

“What?” Iceland grunted.

“Would you care if I get sick?” Norway asked with a serious tone. Iceland peeked from his hiding place, only to see the Norwegian standing next to bed and staring at him.

“Are you sick?” he asked, “go get sympathy from Dan, if you are.”

“No. I just wanted to know”, Norway said, “would you care?”

“Why you had to wake me up for that?”

“It is already late morning”, the Norwegian replied, “so, would you care?”

“You could have waited that I got up”, Iceland complained and pushed his head back under the pillow, “creep.”

“This was too important”, Norway said, “would you care?”

“No.”

“Really?” Iceland didn’t reply right away, but Norway seemed to have all the time in the world to just wait his brother to say something. 

“I would care”, he finally muttered, the pillow muting his voice almost completely. Norway still heard him, and he smiled.

“It makes me happy to hear that”, he said, “the breakfast is ready. Dan wants you in the kitchen in five minutes or there will be no pancakes left.”

“He made pancakes?” Iceland asked, pushing the pillow off from his face only to see his brother’s smug smile, “wait, that question was one of those? They really asked if I care about you?”

“Might be”, Norway said and turned to walk away, “five mins, Is, or no pancakes.”

“Tell them that I wouldn’t care even if you were laying on your deathbed!” he yelled after the Norwegian, getting only soft laugh as a reply. 

* * *

**20alma02 asked: Hey, what do you all think of american politics right now(please send help)**

Iceland didn’t really need to worry about pancakes, because Denmark had made more than enough, but he still made it to the kitchen in three minutes. He was still wearing his pyjamas, but it didn’t bother him because he wasn’t the only one. In fact, Norway and Sweden were the only ones wearing day clothes because they both had work to do in Oslo that day. The three others were enjoying their holiday.

“What is going on now?” Iceland asked when he had piled pancakes on his plate and sat down between his brother and Finland. The Finn seemed to be done with his breakfast already and was reading newspaper, while Norway ate apple slices. 

“Getting ready for work”, the Norwegian replied.

“I am getting ready for shopping trip!” Denmark said and looked up to the Icelander, “you wanna come too? Finland is going.”

“Why you want to go to shopping to the most expensive city in Nordics?” Iceland asked back, but Denmark just shrugged and glanced at the phone that had just buzzed. 

“It is better than just sit inside”, Finland noted, “and we thought about having lunch together.”

“I guess I will come then too”, Iceland muttered, “Nore, will you pay my lunch?”

“Of course”, the Norwegian replied without any hesitation. If his brother needed food, he would get it no matter if Norway was one to pay.

“Guys”, Denmark said suddenly with a worried tone, “we got somebody asking for help.”

“How so?”

“I dunno, but I think it is somebody of America’s people”, Denmark continued, “they ask about our opinions on American politics too.”

“I am not really updated about American politics”, Finland noted, sharing the Dane’s worried tone, “but it sounds complicate.”

“Yeah, the kid got things messy”, Denmark said.

“He got things scary”, Iceland muttered, and focused on deciding if he wanted to eat his pancakes with jam or not. 

“However”, Norway said, “there is not much we can do. It is forbidden for a personification to interfere in business of another personification, if not invited to do so.” 

“True”, Denmark said and seemed to be disappointed about not being able to help more, “I could ask my boss to help.”

“I don’t think they can do much”, Norway said, “we are not the super powers anymore. Haven’t been that for long, long time.”

“You are right”, Denmark admitted with a sigh, “I just wanna help.”

“Of course you want”, Norway said and ate the last piece of the apple before getting up to give the Dane quick peck on cheek, “I will have to go now. Are you ready, Sve?” Sweden nodded and left his empty coffee cup by the sink before following the Norwegian. 

“See you at lunch!” Finland yelled after them, getting agreeing replies back. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Denmark, Norway, has there ever been a moment where you found Sweden actually scary?**

Norway sighed when he heard his phone ring shortly for arrived message. He had thought about just leaving it at home, but unfortunately he did need his phone for working.

“Can you check it?” Norway asked from Sweden sitting next to him, “I am driving, and it is just one of those questions again.” Sweden didn’t reply, but Norway saw him to pick up the phone.

“Have you and Dan ever been scared of me?” he asked after reading the message. Norway shook his head, but also smirked.

“Well, Dan was last night”, he joked, “but not really. I had seen scarier trolls before I met you.”

“Hm.”

“I think Dan was intimidated by you when you two met for the first time”, the Norwegian noted, “he talked something about that, but I wasn’t really listening.”

“Hm.”

“Then there are of course those few times when you got angry”, Norway said, “but we had been sailing around together already by then, so I wasn’t really scared. Just a bit threatened.”

“Hm.”

“I am sorry. I know you don’t like to talk about that”, the Norwegian said, and glanced quickly at the Swede, “Fin has never been scared of you.”

“True”, Sweden said, sounding happier. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: What happens if a Nation abandons their work? Like if they decided to stop doing the work they were given or just went completely into hiding**

“Take this”, Norway said when he and Sweden went into the Norwegian’s office. Sweden did actually have meetings with his own people, but it wasn’t going to take the whole day so Norway had generously let him to borrow his office so he had place to sit and work at.

“You phone?” Sweden asked, and Norway nodded.

“If it rings, give it to me”, he said, “if there is a question, just answer to it without bothering me.” Sweden glanced at the Norwegian, and nodded. He carefully placed the small device on the side table and started to set up his laptop. Norway was much quicker with starting the work because he had everything ready for him. He only sat down and started to check what he was supposed to do. While waiting for his laptop to start, Sweden observed the Norwegian for a moment, noting that his working tactic seemed to be rather similar to his own. They both liked to focus on one task at time and get it completely finished right away.

There was a pleasant silence in the room, only broken by humming from the computers, and the quick visits of Norway’s assistants when they came by to deliver documents or check if the nation needed them for something. One of them even brought coffee, and remembered to have one cup for the Swede too. 

Almost after two hours, the phone got a message and with a great curiosity Sweden checked it. 

“Hm, I think nothing would happen”, he mutter out loud after reading the question, making the Norwegian glance up from his work.

“What now?”

“Just a question”, Sweden replied and immediately Norway lost his interest. 

“Answer for it, I am busy”, he muttered, and the Swede nodded quickly.

_Nothing really. We haven’t always been working like this, and we aren’t really necessary, only really useful. If we stopped now suddenly, it would be a chaos, but they would get over it and somebody else would do our part. We don’t have a public role so people would never know. Our existence is tied up to people and culture. It wouldn’t matter if we work or not._

_\- Sverige_

Sweden had already sent in the reply, but he still kept looking at the phone and thinking. It was true that he hadn’t always worked like this. During the early years he had been more like just a normal person with own personal life and he hadn’t even been with his people all the time. He looked around and thought what he would do if he stopped working. He couldn’t come up with many ideas.

_We work because life gets boring without it, and it give us a chance to affect our fate._

_\- Sverige_

He nodded after sending the addition, and continued his task. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Hey Icey, ever walk in on Den and Nor doing it?**

(a bit NSFW-ish)

“Here”, Sweden said and handed the Icelander a phone when their lunch had been going on only few minutes.

“This is Nore’s, what I will do with this?” he asked with a confused tone. 

“Nor doesn’t want it”, Sweden replied, “and it got a question for you.” Iceland rolled his eyes, and tapped the phone open with few muttered words that Sweden didn’t really catch. He thought about warning the Icelander, but he was a bit too late and Iceland ended up almost choking on the water he had just drank at the same time.

“What is this even?” he muttered after coughing up the water with Sweden patting his back for helping. 

“New question?” Denmark said and was clearly interested about what had made the Icelander so bothered he had almost suffocate himself and was turning red quickly.

“Don’t take it!” Iceland said, but the Dane had already snatched the phone from the table, and laughed.

“They really want to know stuff like this?” he said, “a bit personal, maybe.” He showed the phone to Norway and Finland too, who both looked surprised though not as shocked the Icelander had been after seeing the question.

“I don’t know what they meant by it”, he said.

“I think they meant _it_ ”, Denmark noted and got a bad look from the Icelander. 

“If they meant it”, he continued, “I have never seen it, and I will take care I will never. Ugh. It would traumatize me for the rest of my life.”

“Actually”, Denmark said, “there has been few very close calls. Like, do you remember when you were a kid and used to run to our room without knocking?” Iceland stared at him, a look of horror slowly appearing on his face before he turned to his brother.

“Why you let him say that?” he asked.

“I thought you are old enough to know the real nature of the relationship between me and Dan”, the Norwegian said, “and I assumed it wasn’t surprise to you.”

“But I didn’t want to know that I almost… Fuck. Can we talk about something else? I really wanted to enjoy my lunch”, the Icelander said quickly and started to eat with his cheeks still tinted red. Denmark laughed, but Norway reached to ruffle Iceland’s hair before carefully picking up another topic to talk about. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Do y’all ever go over to Copenhagen to get high?**

“Can we just switch off that phone next time we are having a lunch?” Iceland asked when the phone had got yet another message only after few minutes the one that was still making Iceland grimace, and all the Nordics were sharing weird looks.

“That is a good idea”, Norway noted, “and I haven’t ever got high in Copenhagen. I do believe it is illegal, and I don’t see any reasons for doing that.”

“It is illegal”, Denmark said, “and we can’t even get high. It doesn’t work on us.”

“True”, Sweden muttered, and Finland nodded too. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Mr. Sweden, I've heard you're quite good at working with your hands. So, did you make the furniture at your home yourself or did you buy it somewhere?**

“Damn it”, Iceland said suddenly when he was following more and less aimlessly wandering Finn and Dane.

“What?” Denmark asked, turning to look at him.

“I still have Nore’s phone”, Iceland said, showing the device he had just found from his pocket. He often kept his own phone on the table during lunch, so he hadn’t even realized he had pocketed the Norwegian’s phone and apparently Norway himself hadn’t really cared about that. 

“Maybe we should walk by his office”, Finland said, “he might need it.” Iceland nodded, but the Dane had another plan.

“Hey, let’s not be so quick here”, he said, “he would have called us from Sve’s phone if he needed his own, and we might get questions.”

“True”, Finland nodded, but Iceland sighed.

“It already got one new”, he told others, “but it is for Sví. Iceland handed over the phone to the Finn, who nodded after reading the message.

“I can reply for that”, he said, “he does both. Some of the furniture are handmade, some are from the shop. It depends if he had time to make one when he needed it, and some are really old already so he had to make them himself. I also have some furniture he made at my home.”

“Me too!” Denmark said, “I think Nor has some also, though not so much. He doesn’t like to have lots of things in his home.” Iceland looked at them, and frowned.

“He had never made anything for me”, he noted.

“You just have to ask”, Finland said with a smile, “he had been probably thinking about giving you new table or cupboard, but he is feeling bit awkward about asking if you want some.”

“Or you can just casually mention about needing something when he is near by”, Denmark said, “that is how I do it. I’ll just mention about the table that got a bit hurt in axe related accident, and next day the Swede will show up to check what I need and ask stupid questions like ‘how you can accidentally cut a table in half with an axe’ and ‘you really did this again’. Then about two months later I have a new table. Work like a magic and I don’t even need to pay.”

“Okay”, Iceland muttered, “I think I will just ask first.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Do you remember much about the Plague?**

“Please, Island”, Denmark pleaded, “can’t you do it?”

“I don’t want to”, Iceland replied from the back seat. Finland was driving, mostly because Sweden had rules about letting Denmark use his car, and Denmark was sitting in front and trying to over-talk the Icelander.

“But… Do it for me?” Iceland gave him a long look.

“I don’t need to do anything for you”, he said, but the Dane was determined enough to just keep going.

“Do it for yourself then”, he said, “because I will annoy you so long that you will do it.” 

“You may try.”

“I have lot of experience from annoying Nor”, the Dane noted, “are you sure you wanna try your luck?” Iceland replied to his stare, but hesitated.

“Fine”, he finally said, giving up the staring contest before it really even started, “the question is: how much we remember about the plague? Such a cheerful topic to talk about.”

“Which one?”

“I think the big one”, Iceland muttered.

“It never came to my land”, Finland said, “but the one later… I was really sick.”

“I almost died”, Iceland dryly said, “but I don’t remember if it was the plague or another one.” 

“Nor was near dying too”, Denmark said quietly, “that is how he ended up in union with me. Couldn’t do it by himself anymore.”

“It was horrible”, Finland said, keeping his voice so low it was barely audible, “so much people just dying.” There was a deep silence in the car after that, with all three personifications just staring off to the distance.

“You shouldn’t have forced me to say it”, Iceland muttered after while, “I told you it wasn’t happy question.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Finland, how was your relationship with Sweden after the dissolution of the Soviet union?**

Iceland really didn’t enjoy the awkward and grinding silence in the car, but he had never been good with turning situations better. That was usually Finland or Denmark’s job, but now they were both deep in their thoughts that Iceland wasn’t sure if they even noticed the common bad mood.

When the new question arrived, Iceland was almost thankful about it. At least it would change the atmosphere a bit, though he wasn’t sure how Finland would reply for it. He hoped it would be something positive.

“Fin, how was the relationship between you and Sví after the dissolution of Soviet Union?”

“After 1991?” Finland asked and continued before anybody replied, “just like now. We got back together around 50s, and it wasn’t until 1995 when I totally beat him up in ice hockey in his own land. Such a great time.”

“So no any drama?” Denmark asked.

“No”, Finland replied with a shrug, “though I did spend quite lot of time with Viro around that time so me and Sve met rarely, but we still made phone calls every night.”

“You two are so boring”, Denmark commented.

“You can do all the drama you want with Nor”, Finland replied.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: What do you think of when your people complain and /or compliment you as countries? Like "I hate/love this country!"?**

“What you think of when your people complain or compliment you as a country?” Finland asked, holding Norway’s phone up while laying on the couch.

“Depends what they are speaking about”, Denmark said. He was also mostly just laying around in the living room, and Iceland was the only one doing anything useful, or so he thought himself. Norway and Sweden weren’t going to be back until later in the afternoon so three other Nordics were mostly just passing time.

“If they say that they love you?” Finland asked.

“Then I would think they got damn good taste”, Denmark replied.

“What about if they hate you?”

“I guess I can’t satisfy everybody”, the Dane said with a shrug. 

“So you wouldn’t be upset?”

“I dunno”, Denmark said with a frown, “if it is like one or two, I guess that is okay, but if it is really big group at once I might get a bit upset. I am trying hard, you know.”

“What if it is not even about you”, Finland continued, “but like your nation, if they don’t know that you are the personification.”

“Oh, then it doesn’t matter so much”, Denmark said, “it is just something my bosses messed up. Nothing personal.”

“But you are Denmark itself”, Iceland muttered, briefly glancing up from the book he was reading, “how couldn’t it be personal?”

“It is kinda”, the Dane said and frowned when he tried to find the right words, “I am Danmark, but I am also just a personification for it, so there is lots of things that are not personally tied up to me.” 

“I am not following”, Iceland said after a brief thinking moment.

“It is okay”, Denmark said with a smirk, “the main point is that everybody loves me anyway.” Iceland snorted, but decided to continue reading instead of asking more. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: I bet his password is something really cheesy that they all figured out when the first number locks came into existence**

(Not really a question, but I was going to make Norway question his phone’s wandering habits so this came up at the perfect moment :D)  
  
“Norge!” Denmark yelled, and got up to meet the man right when he sensed the Norwegian was nearby. That meant he had to stand outside five minutes before the car stopped on the drive way and Norway stepped out of it. Iceland used the moment well by telling the Dane he looked like a puppy and he should be ashamed about that. Denmark didn’t care much. 

“Hey, Dan”, Norway said and let the man hug him.

“I missed you!”

“We saw four hours ago.”

“Too long time!”

“Ugh, they are disgusting”, Iceland muttered and turned to look away just in time to see Finland and Sweden kissing, “and you are disgusting too.” He returned to his book, and managed to read few pages before his family gathered in the living room once again.

“Has anybody seen my phone?” Norway asked.

“I gave it to Island”, Sweden said.

“Finland might have it”, Iceland muttered.

“I think it might be in my jacket’s pocket”, Finland said and got up to check. He returned with the phone that he gave to Norway with a smile. 

“Why I feel like my phone is a public property?” he asked and checked if he had got any messages or calls. There wasn’t anything new unread, but when he took a closer look on the received messages, he saw few questions he hadn’t heard about. That didn’t worried him much, but he quickly realized that every one of the Nordics had been writing the replied. 

“I have a question”, he said and looked up from the phone.

“What they want to know now?”

“Nothing. This is a question from me”, Norway said, “is there any chance that you all know the password to my phone?” The four Nordics shared quick looks together, and then nodded almost at the same time.

“Nore, please”, Iceland said with a bored tone, “it was so easy, I needed only two tries to get in.”

“And you have been using the same password always”, Finland noted, “since the very first Nokia phone I gave you as a gift. You know that people say you should chance passwords now and then? Well, I think they meant a bit more often than every few decades.”

“True”, Sweden grunted.

“You told me it, so I didn’t need to guess”, Denmark said to the Norwegian, “I haven’t really thought about it, what is so significant with 4745?” Now it was his turn to get unbelieving looks from other Nordics. 

“Dan”, Iceland said, “it is Nore’s and yours country codes.” Denmark blinked few times, and then a wide smile appeared on his lips.

“Really?” he asked, looking at the Norwegian who nodded, “you love me!”

“I hoped that would have been obvious by now”, Norway replied calmly.

“Not that the Dane is any better”, Iceland muttered, “his password is 1952, which is the year when Nordic Council was founded.”

“Yeah”, Finland said with a nod, “I use the finger print. Just in case.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Who died first?**

_Danmark._

_\- Norge_

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Child of government official: 'can you help me with my homework?'**

“Guys!” Denmark yelled and almost jumped into the room, “we got a mission!”

“Really?” Finland asked with excited tone, and the Dane nodded. Norway and Iceland looked excite opposite and neither paid much attention for the Dane, and Sweden just looked like he always looked like. 

“There is a kid who needs help”, the Dane said and showed up the phone he was holding, “and we have to help.”

“Why you have my phone?” Norway asked and glanced at the table he had left the device while ago, “Dan, stop taking my things.”

“But the questions come to your phone”, the Dane said, “and I wasn’t far away. You just need to call my name and I will come to you.”

“What we have to help with?” Finland asked before Norway had a chance to reply for the Dane. 

“With homework!” Denmark said, “but unfortunately this kid didn’t tell which kind of homework, so we need a plan.”

“Don’t tell me you have a plan.”

“I have a plan!” the Dane said.

“Of course.”

“We will divide the subjects between us, so everybody got something they can help with”, Denmark continued, “Nor, you take biology, chemistry, math and everything sporty. Is, you will handle history and society stuff. Finny, you get literature, languages and student counseling. Sve, you can have arts, handcrafts and you will also have to make lunch.”

“What will you do?” Iceland asked, and the Dane smirked.

“I will take care of the most important”, he said, “like how to build a viking ship and beat up Swedes.”

“I don’t think they teach that at schools.”

“Well, in that case I will take care of the free time programs”, the Dane said, “I hope the kid likes to go for adventures, because it has been already while since I tried to find that Jörmungandr last time.”

“You would take a kid with you to find a giant snake that is involved with the end of the world?” Iceland asked, and Denmark nodded with a smile. 

“As a student counselor, I will have to tell you that it is not good for young person’s future plans to go off for such a long adventure in middle of school year”, Finland said, “might be against the school’s rules too.”

“Why are you such a spoilsport?” Denmark asked.

“You can do it during the summer break.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Norway, I heard you are really good at playing poker, so what's your secret?**

“Well”, Norway said, looking back at the Swede and Dane who were staring him, “why would I tell my secrets when I still need pocket money?”

“Come on, Nor”, Denmark said, “I want to know how you do it.”

“I have no interest on fulfilling that wish”, the Norwegian said and looked away.

“He is cheating”, Iceland muttered, “he cheats during every single game.” Though Denmark and Sweden occasionally played cards with the Norwegian, Iceland and Finland had decided not to do so. The Icelander had never even tried, and the Finn stopped getting involved after few games long time ago. 

“But I am cheating too!” Denmark said with slightly frustrated tone.

“He is cheating better than you”, Iceland muttered. When the Dane glanced at the Norwegian again, the man only shrugged and refused to speak more. 

* * *

**shirokage218 asked: Have you all ever thought about getting pets? If you had to pick an animal regardless, what would you choose?**

“We have pets”, Finland said after the question had been read out loud by Norway, and the Nordics had shared few looks together, “I have a dog.”

“Hm.”

“She is Sve’s too”, the Finn corrected himself. 

“I guess Puffin counts as a pet”, Iceland said with a shrug, “or maybe he is more like a room mate who I have to support. I don’t know. He talks so it is kinda weird.”

“Is he doing any pet kind of activity?” Finland asked, but Iceland shrugged again.

“Hell if I know”, he said, “he got his own agenda.”

“Language, Is”, Norway said calmly, but Iceland ignored him. 

“There are the cats too”, Denmark noted and frowned, “do anybody actually where they came from?”

“No”, Finland said after they all had shrugged and shared some looks, “but they are cats so it is kind of normal for them to be mysterious, I think.”

“True”, Denmark agreed, “they are just so weird sometimes. I feel like they know more than they let us think.”

“It is just cats”, Norway said, “what kind of secrets they could have?”

“Maybe a plan to conquer the world?”

“That is ridiculous”, Iceland muttered, “they just come and go when they want food. That’s all.” Norway nodded for agreement, but Denmark seemed to be still thinking about it. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Do any of you have a (favourite) stuffed animal?**

“Nor has…”

“Danmark.” The Dane shut up quickly when Norway said his name and gave him a warning look. Unfortunately, Iceland didn’t have any problems with continuing where Denmark left off.

“Nore has a stuffed rabbit”, he said, “he sleeps with it.” Norway gave his brother a disappointed look and the only reason why Iceland didn’t stuck out his tongue, was that it would have been too childish. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: You all have human names, right? Did you choose them yourself and since when have you used them?**

“You two”, Denmark said and pointed at Finland and Sweden, “are boring.”

“Why?” Finland asked while Sweden glared at the Dane.

“You never change your human names”, Denmark said, “that is boring.”

“But I like the name I picked up first”, the Finn said and frowned, “why you suddenly started to talk about this again?”

“We got a question about it”, Denmark explained, “why we picked up names for us?”

“Ah, okay”, Finland said with a nod, “I was called just Väinämöinen first, because people saw that I was different and they thought I am the original Väinämöinen who has come back.”

“I needed name to say in court”, Sweden explained shortly, “couldn’t be called Sverige. Lord Oxenstierna offered his name to me.”

“Tsk, tsk”, Denmark shook his head, “so unoriginal. I…”

“..Can’t decide on one name even if his life depends on it”, Norway interrupted the Dane, “seriously, Dan change it too often and keeps surprising me with new, unbelievable name combinations.” Denmark shrugged and tried his best with looking as innocent as possible. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Iceland which Nordic you like the best?**

“I can’t answer for this”, Iceland said to himself after he had read the new message. They have ended up replying for several questions during the evening, and Norway’s phone had been going around. Fortunately for Iceland, he had got the device just when this question popped up, and he had been away from others because he had went to get snacks from the kitchen.

“If I say Nore then Dan will be upset”, he muttered, “and if I say Dan then Nore will be upset. Either would be way too happy if I say their names, and if I don’t say that it is Fin or Sve, they will think I don’t count them as family. Then again, if I give their names, Nore and Dan will both be upset.” Iceland bit his lip, knowing that there was no way he could give any answer but that he didn’t know. Even that would make his family ask questions that Iceland didn’t want to answer. 

“I will just delete this message after I reply”, he muttered and quickly typed the short answer before proceeding to take care that nobody from his family would ever seen the question or his answer. 

“Island”, Norway said, startling the Icelander, “why are you standing here and speaking with yourself?”

“Nothing”, Iceland said quickly and hid the phone behind his back.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Whats your favourite book genre and why?**

“Crime”, Norway, Sweden and Finland said almost at the same time when Denmark had barely finished reading the question. The Dane looked up, and grimaced.

“Why you like such a dark things?” he asked, “somebody always get murdered in those books.”

“That is the idea of the crime books”, Norway replied, “what you are reading then?”

“Fairy tales!”

“I should have guessed that.”

“Hey, Isey likes same stuff”, Denmark claimed and looked at the Icelander, “right?”

“No”, Iceland said, “I like sagas, not fairy tales. Those are different things.”

“Aren’t people getting murdered in sagas too?”

“Yeah.” 

“See Dan, it is very clear which books are the best”, Norway said, making the Danish man claim that nobody his family had good taste about books. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: How do you usually spend your birthdays?**

After you get into your 1000 years, celebrating birthdays kinda becomes irrelevant”, Denmark said and shrugged, “it is just not same anymore.”

“I didn’t even have official birthday until 100 years ago”, Finland noted, “I never really got into celebrating it like that.”

“True”, Norway and Sweden nodded. They all seemed to agree, but Iceland gave them long looks and frowned.

“But you always insist on celebrating my birthday”, he said.

“Well, you are younger”, Denmark said.

“Only by few centuries”, Iceland reminded him, “I just look physically younger and it took me longer to grow up. It doesn’t really mean I am actually young.” Norway wrapped his arm around the Icelander’s shoulders, pulling him into half hug.

“You deserve to be celebrated”, he said.

“No”, Iceland muttered back stubbornly and turning away so the Norwegian couldn’t see him blushing. 

“Yes, you do”, Norway said with a nod, “I have decided so.”

“Stop it”, Iceland said.

“I will not.”

“Nore.”

“Is.”

“Isn’t it cute when they do this brother thing?” Denmark asked from other two Nordics, and skillfully dodged the pillow Iceland threw at him. 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Hey, what would happen to Ice if a volcano erupted, like in 1783 with Laki?**

“Depends on what happens after it”, Iceland said when other Nordics turned to look at him, “the eruption itself doesn’t really do anything.”

“You were really sick in 1783″, Norway said, remembering how weak the Icelandic nation had been after the eruption, “and also for few years after. It took long time to get you back to normal.”

“Yeah”, the Icelander said, “the eruption spoiled the land and killed farm animals, so my people faced famine and one fifth of them died.”

“One fifth!” Finland said with horrified tone, “no wonder it took you years to get back up.” Iceland nodded and stared into the distance.

“I heard later it messed up the whole world”, he muttered with hint of sadness in his voice, “there were poisons released into air, and the whole climate became colder for a while. They estimated that over six million people died because one volcano erupted.” There was a deep silence in the room before Norway reached to pet his brother’s hair, comforting him the best way he knew.

“It wasn’t your fault”, he said softly. Iceland nodded quietly, and leaned against the man.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Who likes salty licorice the most?**

“It is getting late”, Norway noted, still hugging his brother who for once didn’t seem to mind about it, “we should go to sleep and continue tomorrow.” Finland had been yawning already earlier so he was quick to agree, but Denmark wasn’t ready to stop yet.

“Let’s take one more”, he said when the phone buzzed.

“Fine.” The Dane smiled quickly and went to check the question.

“Who likes salty licorice the most?” he asked.

“That is me!” Finland said quickly and got up from the couch where he had been snoozing off against the Swede already for a while, “let’s go to sleep.”

“That was too easy”, Denmark complained, but he had to give up and go to sleep too. 

* * *

**kathrine-grace asked: so are magic based accidents common at your house they sure are at mine... *sweats* plus anyone here want a painting of a puffin?**

Like usually, Denmark was first to get up in the morning just before the sunrise. He felt refreshed after sleep, and carefully untangled himself from Norway, who didn’t show any signs of waking up anytime soon. When he had successfully got out of the bed, he leaned down to kiss Norway’s cheek. That seemed to affect the Norwegian somehow, because he frowned and started to move his hand in searching motion while still being deep in the sleep. Denmark knew from experience that if he let the man grab him, he would not get away for a while. Norway tended to hold tightly on anything he got into his hands while sleeping, and many times Denmark had ended up sitting on the floor and waiting that his sleeping lover would let his hand go. Not that he minded about it, but sometimes his bosses wanted him to come to work on time and somehow they never believed when he said that the delay was Norway’s fault. 

He carefully nudged his pillow closer, and smiled when Norway snatched it into a tight hug. The Norwegian man even inhaled deeply, and murmured few quiet words before settling again. Denmark wondered how his heart was still even working after skipping so many beats when he saw Norway like this. It was always hard to leave when the Norwegian was being simply so unbelievable cute. 

He still did leave, because there was breakfast to be done and he knew he would get restless with just laying in the bed. When he made his way to the kitchen, he noted few weird shaped muddy foot prints on the floor, which was rather strange because there was thick a layer of snow covering everything outside. He still ignored it just as he ignored the fresh flowers in the vase, and living room that had somehow got cleaned up during the night.   
  
Things like that were normal in Norway’s house, he knew. Sometimes he heard faint voices, or music that seemed to come nowhere. Sometimes things disappeared or change their place, and sometimes he found something he was quite sure about hadn’t been there before. He also knew that when he tripped on the stairs, or his coffee suddenly became burning hot just before sip, it wasn’t accident or coincidence. 

He rubbed the arm he had slammed against the wall while tripping over, and grimaced when he stepped into kitchen and found every single item neatly misplaced. The bad thing about trolls was that they didn’t really like him, and it didn’t seem to be a problem for them to show their dislike now and then. 

Somehow he managed to get the breakfast done, though the things kept going missing and he was way more clumsier than he usually were. He pondered about waking up Norway, but decided against it because he knew the trolls would not really hurt him. Back in old days there had been creatures that had tried to lure him into forest and almost managed to get him lost or drowned, but Norway had got angry and the folk of forest and waters had let the Dane be after that in fear of facing the Norwegian’s anger again. 

It was still irritating to be assaulted and tricked all the time, so when he heard soft steps behind him and Norway’s body pressed against his back, he let relieved sigh. Nothing ever happened when Norway was there with him.

“Morning”, Norway whispered and nuzzled his nose against the Dane’s neck. He still sounded sleepy, and kept his eyes half closed like he was just a moment away from falling asleep again.

“Morning, love”, Denmark replied and turned to kiss the man’s cheek, “I think the trolls are up to something again.” 

“Hm?” Norway murmured and glanced around. Denmark could easily spot the moment when he noted the already fading bruise on the Dane’s arm, because he suddenly stopped looking so sleepy. He turned to look on right and glared at the seemingly empty space.

“Go”, he said sharply, “I am displeased.” Denmark assumed that the trolls obeyed him, because Norway soon dropped his angry behavior, and hugged him again. 

“I will have to make sure again that they know to who you belong to”, he murmured, and Denmark laughed softly. He really didn’t mind to be tricked when it meant he would later get extra much attention from the Norwegian.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Iceland can you see magical creatures or can do magic like Norway, and if so have you every done a little bit of magic and said Norway did it instead.**

“Did you drug him or what?” Iceland blurted out when he walked in to the kitchen, and saw his brother sitting on Denmark’s lap. The Norwegian was resting his head against the Dane’s shoulder and seemed to be completely comfortable with the other’s arms around his waist. He had coffee cup, but it looked like he was more just holding it than drinking. Iceland had seen them being like that before too, but usually Norway moved away from the Dane right when somebody else showed up. He was that stubborn about not showing affection, although none of them knew who he thought he is fooling with it. They all already knew the truth. 

“What? No”, Denmark said with a quick head shake, “he is like that in some mornings. Nor, hey, others are getting up, do you want to get off?”

“Hm”, Norway grunted softly, but slid down from the Dane’s lap and settled on his own chair. He slumped against the table and followed with his eyes when Denmark got up to settle the table for breakfast. 

“You are a bit useless in mornings, aren’t you?” Iceland asked and sat down opposite of his brother.

“I wouldn’t talk much if I were you”, Norway muttered, “sometimes we don’t get you up until noon.” Iceland shrugged and focused checking what the Dane had done. He could hear Finland or Sweden moving around in their room, but they were not keeping hurry about coming for breakfast. 

“Oh, we got question”, Denmark said after glancing at the phone on kitchen counter, “can Is see magical creatures or do magic?”

“I can not”, Iceland said quickly, and saw his brother smirking.

“Yes, he can see them”, Norway claimed, “maybe do magic too, if he just trained it.”

“I am not seeing any trolls”, Iceland said, but it wasn’t easy to fool the Norwegian.

“They have told me you can”, he said, and yawned, “but if you insist…” 

“Yes, I insist”, Iceland said. Norway didn’t reply, but he smiled knowingly and Iceland quickly picked up another topic to talk about so he didn’t need to fear about more question. 

* * *

**shirokage218 asked: Did any of the people 'in the know' once almost tell the public that you're nations, or even actually did so? (Maybe a little princess going 'my favorite playmate is Denmark, he's so nice and knows so many stories' or something along the line?)**

“Hey, Nor, do you remember…”, Finland said when he sat down at the breakfast table, “oh, you are not awake yet. I will ask later.” Norway showed him thumb up and proceeded to stare at the Dane because his cup was empty. Denmark understood fast and went to get more coffee for him. He checked the phone at the same, and smiled when he saw a new question on the screen.

“They want to know if anybody has ever blurted out our secret to a big audience”, he said and placed the full cup of coffee in front of the Norwegian.

“Of course it have happened few times”, Finland said, “it is impossible to have something this big shared with so many people without any accidents.” 

“True”, Denmark said, “it has happened with me few times too. Good thing nobody believes this stuff anyway.”

“It is actually quite hilarious”, Finland noted, “in older times when people would have believed without doubt, there was no such information systems like now so it was always just few people and the rumors died off in few years, but now that we are all connected with internet and fast information sharing, nobody would ever believe even if we go in front of them and tell everything.”

“We weren’t always secret”, Norway muttered, “before, a long time ago, everybody in the society knew about us and what we were. It wasn’t secret at all.”

“So it was”, Denmark said with a nod, and frowned, “I can’t really remember how we ended up like this. It had to happen during our early years.”

“It was the humans”, Norway said, “they became afraid. They thought that if wrong person knows who we are, they could use it against them. The leaders feared that their opponents would form alliance with us, or the people would prefer to follow us instead of kings. They hid us away to protect themselves.”

“It only took few generations for us to be forgotten by everybody else than the leaders and their trusted men”, Sweden said, “it happened fast.”

“We were literally erased from the books of history”, Norway muttered, “how ironic. Those are still written about us, even if nobody know us.”

“But if we could become public now, would you do it?” Finland asked, and after brief thinking all the Nordics shook their heads. 

“I think that would be horrible idea”, Denmark said, “I would love to be out as myself all the time, but world is different. We would be targeted.”

“It wouldn’t be a small village of few hundreds people”, Norway agreed, “it would be the whole world. We would be followed wherever we go, and our every step carefully observed. There would be people who want to experiment us, those who hate and tries to destroy us, and some that would not accept us. We would be forced to be something we are not only to please people who can’t see how things really are.”

“I wouldn’t like to live that kind of life”, Finland said, and others nodded for agreement.

“Maybe the power hungry men back then really did a favor for us”, Norway said, “when they granted us this secret.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Norway, you can use magic, right? Has there been something you have done which you regreted afterwards?**

“Oh, another question for our breakfast”, Denmark said happily when the phone buzzed, “this is for Nor.”

“How wonderful”, Norway said. He had somewhat woke up, and was functioning good enough to sit straight and take a part in conversation. 

“Have you ever done anything magical you regretted afterwards?” the Dane read out loud. Norway took a sip of coffee, and took his sweet time to answer.

“I have done lot of things that backfired somehow”, he admitted, “but I don’t really regret anything, if we don’t count that one time I opened portal into another dimension by accident, and I lost you all there. I had to use so many months for searching, only to find out your minds have got too damaged. Luckily, I managed to alter your memories so well that you never realized what happened.” There was a deep silence after that and all four Nordics stared at Norway with mixed expressions of shock and surprise.

“You are joking, right?” Iceland asked and gave the Norwegian doubting look. 

“Yeah, I am joking”, Norway said with a small smirk, “I am not stupid enough to make such a mistake.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: What kinda music do you all listen to? Any of you into metal (or at least alright with it sometimes)?**

“I am working from home today”, Norway said after they all had got enough breakfast, and Finland had took the duty of cleaning up the kitchen, “I will be in my room, and take care that you don’t interrupt me.”

“Okay”, Iceland said, and Norway nodded before leaving the room. Nobody else had anything work-related to do, or at least not the kind that needed their attention right then, so they sat at the table a bit longer and just chatted about things.

“I think that was a new question”, the Dane said, and Finland checked the phone because he happened to be standing nearest to it.

“Yes, it is”, the Finn said, “what kind of music we listen, and are any of us into metal?”

“According to all the times I have almost lost my hearing in your car, I guess you are into metal”, Iceland said to the Finn, who nodded.

“Nor is too”, he said, “I bet he is listening some right now to block out all the noise we might be doing.”

“You are probably right”, Iceland muttered.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Hey! What did the trolls teach Norway when he was under their care? Did he ever feel different because of his different form?**

Norway managed to do most of his work before Denmark knocked on the door and stepped in. The Norwegian had know that sooner or later the Dane would show up, he always did, but it was a surprise that it took full three hours. He guessed that the company of other Nordics had kept Denmark entertained enough for this long.

“Hey, love”, the Dane said, checking if the Norwegian seemed too stressed, “I brought snacks.”

“Thank you”, Norway replied, and Denmark stepped further when he realized that the Norwegian was in good mood. He placed a plate on the table corner, and Norway glanced at it. The Dane had brought him a pastry filled with jam and custard, and neatly cut fruits.

“Where is my coffee?” he asked, and Denmark laughed.

“You drank four cups for breakfast”, he said, “isn’t that enough for while?” Norway didn’t reply, but he gently tugged the Dane’s sleeve for a small ask of kiss. Denmark leaned down to give it to him. 

“Why are you still wearing your night suit?” Norway asked.

“Well”, Denmark said with a shy smile, “you said you don’t want interruptions, and all my clothes are here so…”

“Oh”, the Norwegian said, “sorry.”

“It is fine”, the Dane said and sat down on the bed, “you got a question.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah”, Denmark said and showed the phone. Norway nodded after he had read the question.

“I did feel a bit like outsider”, he said, “especially the lack of tail concerned me rather lot sometimes.”

“I never saw you during that time”, Denmark noted, “you were already into human society when we met for the first time, so I wonder how much you were a troll.”

“You didn’t ask Sve?” Norway asked.

“I did”, Denmark replied, “but he just said you were annoying trickster and then he started to look really embarrassed.” Norway laughed softly when he heard that.

“Well, I did have my ways back then”, he said, “let’s see. I had no idea about human habits so I did everything like troll or other creatures would,and I learnt to use magic from them. I also walked on my tiptoes all the time, slept over winters, and I didn’t wear clothes.”

“You were naked all the time?”

“Yeah.” Denmark stared at him, and smirked.

“Well, if you ever feel like you want to adapt that habit again, I support you”, he said.

“I would be jailed for improper behaviour”, Norway said.

“You can always be like that just at home”, Denmark suggested, “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Sure you would not”, Norway replied.

“Not my fault I like to watch you.”

“Ogle with your brain functions completely off, you mean?” Norway asked with small smirk on his lips, and Denmark laughed.

“I admit it”, he said, “you make me feel funny.”

“Lovely”, Norway said and glanced at his work, “I should continue now. There is still something I should get done today.” Denmark nodded, and got up from the bed to give the Norwegian a small peck on cheek. 

“Remember to eat your snacks”, he said.

“Of course. See you later”, Norway said and turned to focus on his work when Denmark carefully closed the door after him, “I love you.” 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Do any of you believe in any sort of god or a creator?**

“Do you guys believe in gods?” Denmark asked and walked on Sweden and Finland trying to find skis. 

“What you said?” Finland asked and peeked from behind the pile of different winter sport gears. Although Norway was usually very organized and preferred to have less things in his home, the sport stuff seemed to be an exception. 

“Do you believe in gods?” Denmark repeated, “or any deities or that kind of stuff?”

“I am not sure”, Finland said and frowned, “I don’t really think it often, but I guess I still kind of believe in some stuff I was introduced to when I was living my first years.”

“Same”, Sweden grunted while comparing two skis to see if they were a pair, “I am not serious about it, but the first religious habit I ever learnt seems to make most sense for me.”

“I was actually thinking pretty much same way”, Denmark admitted, “I mean, I went to church when Christianity came and they threw water on me, but it just never felt the same than the first one I learnt about. It also got lots of rules I really didn’t care about much.”

“It is kinda harsh when they ban things you like”, Finland noted, “like loving your partner.”

“Exactly!” the Dane said, “though it was kinda funny too how things like just formed together. People still kept celebrating midwinter and all these little habits, though they started to say it meant different thing.”

“I found it quite hilarious”, Finland said with a smile, “but honestly, sometimes I think religions are just for humans. After all, it is mostly about what happens after death, and we don’t really die at first place.”

“It is also confusing when things change”, Sweden added, “there is always some new beliefs coming, and they always say that is the right one.”

“Yeah, they are never agreeing on that”, the Dane nodded, “though, I do wonder sometimes what happens when this all ends, and what is our meaning here.”

“And that is exactly why humans believe on things”, Finland said and smiled, “oh, Dan, do you want to go to ski with us? Is didn’t want to.”

“Uh, I would rather bother him than go out with you two”, Denmark said with a quick head shake, “you two go too fast, and I don’t feel like I want to roll down any hills right now.” 

“Okay”, Finland said, and continue searching for a good pair of skis while Denmark left to see what the Icelander was doing.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Are you playing computer games? Which one is your favourite?**

“Island”, Denmark said and slid on the couch the Icelander was sitting on, “Isey.”

“What you want?” Iceland asked and glanced over his phone at the Dane who was laying on his belly and holding the younger nation’s legs, “why are you hugging my legs?”

“Because you can’t run away if I do this”, the Dane replied. 

“Shit, you are right.”

“Language!”

“Nore is not here”, Iceland replied. “not that I care anyway. You all curse when you want.”

“We like to think that you are still innocent and young”, Denmark replied with a smirk, and got a bad look from the Icelander. 

“What you really came here for?” he asked sharply.

“I thought you would like to hang out with me”, Denmark said, “we got a question just a while ago.”

“Something embarrassing again?”

“No, just basic stuff”, the Dane said, “but if you want do something embarrassing, we can also talk about feelings and stuff.”

“No thanks.”

“So you are not seeing anybody or…”

“Danmörk!” Iceland said and glared at the man, “what was the question we got?”

“That… um… Do we play computer games?” the Dane said, looking way too amused for Iceland’s liking.

“Sometimes”, Iceland replied, “not often. I have seen Sví playing sometimes. Not sure about Finland.”

“Nor does not. He says it is too modern hobby for him”, Denmark said, “I play those funny card games sometimes to pass time.”

“Like when you have work to do but you don’t want to do that?”

“Exactly!” the Dane said, “you do that too?”

“No”, Iceland replied, “don’t you want to bother Nore now?”

“He is working”, Denmark said, “and we haven’t have a real conversation in ages! Come on, Is, let’s just talk about stuff. I promise I will not make it awkward or embarrassing.”

“Fine.” 

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Who of you tells the best stories?**

“Who tells the best stories”, Denmark read the question, and smiled, “oh, I could read you a story!”

“I am not like 400 years old anymore”, Iceland said. Denmark was still holding the younger nation’s legs and resting his chin against his knee.

“But you liked it when me and Nor told you stories”, the Dane claimed, and with some hesitation the Icelander nodded. 

“It was fun”, he said.

“So who did it best?” Denmark asked, “it is me, right? Nor’s stories went always so fast into the dark side.”

“I think Sví has the best stories.”

“What?” the Dane asked with a expression of pretended hurt on his face, “how dare you to pick up him over me, Is, I thought you care about me?”

“No. In his stories you are always the bad guy and that is hilarious”, Iceland replied, but his smirk turned into a worried look when the Dane buried his face against the Icelander’s leg and started to shake slightly, “hey, Dan, I was just joking. I… I like your stories too. Dan? I like you, okay? Just stop…” Denmark glanced up again and grinned.

“I knew you care!” he said with a laugh bubbling under his voice, “I tricked you, right?”

“That wasn’t fair!” Iceland said, but decided on just glaring the Dane a bit instead of trying to kick him down from the couch.”

“Well, you tricked me first and that wasn’t fair either”, Denmark said with a smile, “my stories are awesome, and especially the endings are the best.”

“I never heard any endings”, Iceland noted, “I fell asleep before that, and you never continued the story next evening. You just came up with a new one.”

“Yeah, that was because Nor said my endings are not kid friendly”, Denmark said, “but I could tell one now.” Iceland hesitated, pondering if it would be counted childish to listen somebody to tell a story, but at the end his curiosity won. After all, he had been wondering how the stories really ended.

“Okay”, he said with a nod, and the Dane smirked before starting the story.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Hey hey, do any of you watch anime or tv series? If so, what do you watch?**

“Dan, why are holding my brother hostage?” Norway asked and almost startled the two nations who had been so deep in their discussion that they haven’t noticed the Norwegian finally showing up again after he had got his work done. 

“No specific reasons”, Denmark said and answered the Norwegian’s questioning look with a smile.

“He tricked me emotionally”, Iceland said.

“Just a bit”, Denmark replied and grinned, “if you want your brother free, you will have to submit to me and take his place.”

“I do not negotiate”, Norway said, and sat down on the other end of the couch between the Dane’s legs. He leaned his back against the arm rest so he could comfortably keep his own legs over Denmark’s back.

“Well, I accept your suggestion”, the Dane said with a laugh.

“What were you talking about?” Norway asked.

“Stuff”, Iceland shrugged, “we got questions again.”

“The latest one is about anime and tv-series”, Denmark explained, “if we watch any.”

“What is anime?”

“It is that Japanese styled animation”, the Dane said, “the new thing. I have heard of it.”

“Ah”, Norway nodded, “well, I am not familiar with that, but I do watch TV, though only occasionally.”  
  
“I like to watch kid’s programs on lazy mornings”, Denmark said, “those are silly. Island is not agreeing with me.”

“I don’t understand why you want to watch kid’s program when you could be watching better stuff”, the Icelander said, “at least Sví and Fin knows that. They follow several programs.”

“Finny watches Moomins too”, Denmark noted.

“That is just an exception”, Iceland said, “he gets crazy about that.”

“What you are watching from TV then?” Norway asked from his brother, who shrugged.

“Nothing special”, he said, “I keep it sometimes open for extra noises.”

* * *

**shirokage218 asked: Everyone, what is sure to cheer you up when you're feeling sad?**

“Hey everybody!” Finland yelled happily when Sweden helped him into the living room. He was carefully keeping all his weight off his left leg, and leaning heavily on the man helping him.

“What happened to you?” Norway asked when the Finn managed to settle down on the armchair and started to pull his jacket off.

“I broke my leg”, he said. Only his words and the way how he kept his leg carefully up, showed that there was anything wrong with it. 

“Why you sound like that is a good thing?” Denmark asked. 

“Why you are still in your night suit?” Finland asked back and looked at the three nations still laying pretty much in one pile. 

“My question was much better”, the Dane noted, “right, Nor?”

“For once I had to admit that the Dane got better question”, Norway said, “did you broke my skis too?”

“No, those are ok”, Finland said, “it was just my leg.”

“Good”, Norway said with a nod. Sweden, who had left to get a chair and ice for Finland’s leg, came back to pamper the man. He was very careful about making sure that the Finn was comfortable and kept asking several times if he needed anything else.

“Come on, Svea”, Denmark said after a while, “it is just his leg broken! It will be all okay like in half hour.” Sweden glared at the Dane, but Finland laughed softly and gave the Swede a sweet smile.

“I don’t mind”, he said.

“How you even managed to break yourself?” Iceland asked, “I thought you are good with skiing.”

“I just wanted to try those tricks they did in Olympics”, Finland said with an innocent tone, and all the three Nordics on the couch shared looks together.

“I am not even surprised”, Iceland muttered.

“What you have been doing here?” Finland asked, “beside of testing how many persons can fit on one couch.”

“Just chatting and stuff”, Denmark replied, “oh, we were just talking about this new question. What cheers you up when you are sad?” Finland blinked few times, and shrugged.

“I will just try to do things I enjoy”, he said and glanced up to the Swede, “älskling?”

“I will go to see Fin”, Sweden replied, “he always cheers me up.” Finland smiled and reached to give the man a peck on cheek.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: TW: ABUSE!!! Sorry for the kind of dark question but what would happen in the modern day if a boss abused the nation (not sexually)? (Vyra feel free to ignore this question if it is too bad)**

Denmark raised his brow when he saw the question that had just popped up on the screen. Usually he would have yelled it out loud for everybody, but this time he just read it and frowned. Nobody noticed his strange behaviour because they were all engaged in a heated debate of if they should let Sweden do the dinner again or try their luck with somebody else’s cooking.

The Danish nation glanced around in the room, staying surprisingly quiet and not paying much attention for the discussion around him. Iceland had accepted his fate as pillow, but he was also using the Dane as arm rest. Norway looked like he normally did, his expression nearly emotionless and ice blue eyes turning to whoever was speaking. It was a silly debate, really, but the Norwegian was still paying attention and giving sharp, well-planned replies. Finland hadn’t got his broken leg working yet, but just a moment earlier he had grimaces suddenly and complained about the pain that always accompanied the healing process. Still he was being rather lively, smiling and didn’t seem to mind about his temporary immobility. Sweden, in other hand, was staying near the Finn and seemed to be constantly alerted in case Finland needed something. He knew that the Finnish nation was fine and could do everything by himself, but old habits died hard and, when Finland was hurt, he became quickly the same old pampering protector he had been before. Denmark looked at them and enjoyed the warm and familiar feeling of their presences mixing up with each other into something that somehow was forest, sea, winter and spring at the same time. It really felt different when they were all together. Somehow safer. Somehow stronger. 

“Fight”, he muttered with so low voice he could barely heard it himself, “a fight would happen.”

“What you said?” Iceland asked and poked the Dane’s shoulder to get his attention. Denmark turned to give him a smile.

“What about we just order pizza for dinner today?” he asked, “pizza sounds cool.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: If you couldn't be your own country's personification, which country's personification would you like to be?**

“If you couldn’t be your own country’s personification, which country’s personification would you like to be?” Denmark read out loud and managed to stop the on going debate for a while. They had actually agreed on having pizza for dinner, but because it was still too early for dinner they had continued with discussing about which kind of pizza they should get.

“What?” Iceland asked.

“If you couldn’t be…” the Dane started to repeat.

“No, no, I heard it”, Iceland said, “but what?”

“Do you have ever thought about being somebody else?” Norway asked, and the Icelander frowned.

“No, why would I… No wait”, he said and thought for a moment, “if I am somebody else, could I get another family too?”

“No, we will come with anyway”, Denmark said happily.

“Okay, then, never mind.” Norway chuckled and reached to ruffle the Icelander’s hair, while the others still thought about their replies.

“I don’t really know”, Finland said, “I would kind of like to try to be Sve for one day.”

“What the hell, Finny?”

“I am just curious!” Finland claimed, “his land is so much like mine, but still different. It would be an interesting experience.” Sweden had been quiet and just observed others for a long time, but then he nodded.

“Okay”, he said and looked at the Finn, “which day you want?”

“What?”

“Which day?” Sweden asked again, and Finland gave him a confused look.

“You can’t just hand over your land to me”, he said, “people might not like that.”

“But you wanted to try.”

“Yeah, but…”

“So which day? You can have it”, Sweden was stubborn enough to stare back at the Finn staring him.

“Älskling, no”, Finland said with a deep sigh, but Sweden didn’t seem to agree. He only nodded and kept quiet, no matter how much the Finn stared at him.

* * *

**Anonymous asked: For those that have them: what is the best thing your partner has ever done for you, that made you really happy?**

**Anonymous asked: What memory will you always treasure the most?**

**Anonymous asked: Hey there! I’d like to know what’s the happiest Memory you five have?**

“Memories!” Denmark said, “what are our best memories?” The Nordics glanced at each other and shrugged.

“There are so many it is hard to pick up any specific ones”, Finland noted, “we have been living so long.”

“I was thinking same”, Denmark admitted, “I am just happy for all the peaceful moments, and that you guys are still here.”

“And that sums it up well enough”, Norway said, and poked the Dane’s leg, “get up, we have to go to get that pizza.” 

“Can I drive?” Finland asked, hopping up from the armchair. He was wobbling a bit, but his hurt leg was already taking in his weight. 

“Of course not”, Norway said, “your leg is barely healed.”

“It is fine already.”

“You couldn’t even move your toes 15 mins ago”, Denmark said and glanced up the Swede, “Sve, you should maybe tied him up somewhere or something before he goes off to break his leg again.”

“I have seen you walking around with your neck twisted”, the Finn said, “so shut up. I need my left leg only for clutch anyway.”

“Yeah, you need to tied him up, Sve”, Denmark said.

“Hm.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Which time period was your personal favourite? Modern times would be an easy answer but if possible don't choose that, hope you all the best!**

“I kinda liked 18th and 19th centuries”, Denmark said, “lot of awful stuff too, but it was curious time with all those new things and machines people came up with.” After they had all decided that Finland should not be let to drive car, and the duty had been handed over to Iceland, they were on way to town. 

“Same!” Finland said, “I hated the 19th century, but things got excited with all the technology.”

“But which time is your favorite then?” Denmark asked, and the Finn frowned while thinking about it.

“Probably around 16th or 17th”, he said, “I learnt lot of stuff around that time.”

“By beating me up with Svea?”

“Yeah”, Finland said with a shrug and innocent smile. Denmark pouted, but soon it turned into grin. 

“I would personally go with earlier times”, Norway noted, “everything was simpler when we were still young.”

“That is true too”, Denmark said and others nodded, “though it harsh life. Everything was just about surviving.”

“Well, it only added some excitement to know that every day could have been the last”, Norway said, “although, after we learnt we can’t die, the feeling disappeared pretty quickly.”

* * *

**20alma02 asked: Hey, are there things from the past that you miss and aren't around anymore, like certain foods or sports, etc.**

“Damn, it was great that people came up with pizza”, Denmark said while they waited their order to be made, “I like pizza.”

“This is the third time you have said that during the last hour”, Iceland muttered. There weren’t lot of people in the pizzeria, mostly because Wednesday wasn’t the most common day to have pizza for dinner, so they had all five settled down on one table and spoke with low enough voices so they were not heard but also didn’t raise suspicions. 

“I just like pizza”, Denmark said with shrug, “Finny, do you have Nor’s phone?”

“Yeah!”

“How the hell you got it?” Norway asked, but he had gave up with following his phones moving long time ago.

“I just picked it up”, Finland said.

“Haven’t we got any new questions?” Denmark asked, “wasn’t the question time gonna end today evening?” Norway nodded for yes, and Finland went to check the phone.

“Yeah, there is one new”, he said, “do we miss anything from the past?”

“I can easily list lots of things I don’t miss”, Iceland muttered, “like plaque, lack of showers and not having real toilet.”

“A hole in the ground is a real toilet too”, Denmark said and smirked.

“Not comfortable one”, Iceland said, “I kinda miss the silence, though. Everything was so calmer and slower back then before all the modernization came.”

“Until somebody came and cut your head off!”

“You really have to ruin everything I say?” Iceland asked and glanced at the Dane who just smiled back.

“He just likes to spread destruction wherever he goes”, Norway said and poked the Dane’s arm with the car keys, “ignore him.”

“I miss the silence sometimes too”, Finland said, “and life was somewhat more mysterious when you didn’t know so much. Even the forest was magical when weren’t sure if there is something there.”

“I knew the trolls were there”, Norway noted, “but I agree, there was something special on not knowing everything.”

“The adventures!” Denmark said a bit too loud, and quickly lowered his voice when the woman at the front glanced at him, “that I miss sometimes. Just taking a boat and going off somewhere, not knowing where or what we would find.”

“That was lovely”, Norway said with a small smile on his lips, when he thought about the wilder times long ago, “such a strange and exciting time it was.”

“I miss dancing too”, Denmark said, “not only the ballroom dancing, but any kind of dancing.”

“You can dance now too”, Iceland said, “nobody is gonna stop you. We will just pretend we don’t know you.”

“Hah”, Denmark said and smirked, “I meant the group dancing, so I would have to drag you with. It was just so cool how everybody went for the dance whenever it was time to celebrate. I have danced in many villages for weddings, midsummers and birthdays.”

“That is true”, Norway said, “he made me go with him many times.”

“I made you?” Denmark asked, “you were the one that wanted to dance all the night every midsummer!” Norway shrugged, but under the table he held the Dane’s hand.

“Do you miss anything from the past?” Finland asked and glanced up the Swede who was standing next to his chair. Sweden looked at him, his hand on the Finn’s shoulder moving just a bit for caressing gesture.

“I miss the time you were always with me”, he admitted, “but I am not sad nowadays either.” Finland smiled, and took his hand, kissing the back. 

“Come on”, Iceland muttered, “I came here for pizza, not to see you all being disgusting.” Norway chuckled for his comment, but didn’t try to claim that he wasn’t doing anything.

* * *

**shirokage218 asked: Do any of you have an object you've had for centuries and plan to keep it forever? I'm not counting weapons in here.**

“Don’t eat the pizza behind our backs”, Norway told the Dane who was sitting in front and holding all three pizza boxes on his lap. 

“Of course not”, Denmark replied, “I am sitting front of you so that would be impossible.”

“Danmark.”

“I am not eating the pizza!” the Dane said, “tsk, I feel like you guys don’t trust me.”

“We do not trust you.”

“You keep your mouth shut, Svea.”

“Question!” Finland yelled before there was a fight in the car, “do we have any objects we are planning to keep forever?” 

“I have my hairpin”, Norway said and tapped the said pin on his hair, “otherwise, no. I am not interested on keeping stuff around forever.”

“Exact opposite from Dan”, Iceland muttered, “his house is so full you can easily get lost in there.”

“True”, Denmark said with a nod, “that has happened sometimes.”

“Why you are even keeping it all?” Iceland asked, but the Dane shrugged.

“For memories, mostly”, he said, “some are my economical back-up. Like if something happens, I still got lots of gold jewelries and expensive shiny stones. And some have emotional value, like all the old paintings from the time when Is was still small.”

“I like those paintings”, Norway noted while Iceland did his best to pretend he was focusing only on driving the car. 

“I have some small tokens”, Finland said, “like one of the first coins ever made in my land, and some old stuff. I am not really thinking about keeping it all for eternity, though, I have just collected it and let in my house.”

“Same”, Sweden said, “I have old things, but I haven’t exactly planned to keep those.”

“It is also hard to keep stuff”, Denmark said with slightly sad tone, “we out-live everything, so sooner or later the stuff just disappear. Like the first letters Nor wrote to me. Those have got so old I can’t read the text anymore.” There were nods and some small sighs after that, everyone remembering that time went fast past them.

* * *

**shirokage218 asked: What's everyone's favorite place to be outside of their own country? And why? :)**

“Why all our pizzas has fish on them?” Denmark asked suddenly after his third slice.

“Because Nore was the one making the order”, Iceland replied, “he likes fish.” Norway nodded shortly, skillfully ignoring his own phone’s message voice.

“Anybody got favorite places in another country?” Finland asked after reading the question.

“I like fjords and mountains!”

“But you always complain about all the climbing”, Iceland said.

“Yeah, but the view is amazing up there”, Denmark said, “if I survive the climbing, of course.”

“That would explain why it takes you always so long to get back”, Iceland said, “I thought you are just getting lost.”

“He is getting lost too”, Norway muttered and Denmark nodded. 

* * *

“It is midnight now”, Denmark said with a yawn, “I guess it was all the questions for now.”

“Yeah”, Finland nodded, “the time is over.” They were in the living room again, just hanging out and passing time with silly games and conversations. 

“It wasn’t so bad after all?” Denmark asked and nudged the Norwegian’s side, “right?”

“Could have been worse”, Norway replied with a lazy shrug, “can I have my phone back now?” The question was followed with deep silence when the rest of the Nordics looked at each other, none coming up with the phone.

“Well”, Finland said, “yes and no, apparently”

“Who had it last?” Denmark asked, but nobody could confirm. All of them seemed to have a different memory about where they had seen the phone last time, and nobody admitted that they had hold it during the last hour at all. 

“Perfect”, Norway sighed after a quick search did not give any results about the phone’s whereabouts, “you have lost my phone.”

“Technically it wasn’t our fault”, Finland said, “you didn’t care about it.” 

“Whatever”, Norway said and shrugged instead going deeper on the mystery of lost phone, “I will find it later. Let’s go to sleep.”


End file.
